Two Steps
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Hinata hyuga, seorang super star yang digilai oleh banyak remaja. Namun di satu sisi dia juga seorang gadis culun bernama Hinata aoyama. Dengan persyaratan dari ayahnya jika status Dwi Identitasnya ketahuan, Hinata harus rela meninggalkan dunia intertainer. Sementara itu di sisi lain, Sabaku Gaara, aktor tampan yang digosipkan dengan Hinata menemukan Kartu pelajarnya! Full OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

"Hinata-san, benarkah anda sedang menjalani cinta lokasi dengan lawan main anda di Film 'Reinkarnasi' ini?" salah seorang wartawan bertanya pada gadis ersurai indigo panjang yang tampak gugup.

"T-tidak, saya dan Sabaku-san tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kok." Kata sang gadis sambil menutupi wajah dari silaunya lampu blizt yang terus menghujani dirinya.

"Hinata-san, apa benar gosip yang beredar jika kanji 'cinta' yang dituliskan Sabaku-san di dahinya itu merupakan wujud cintanya pada anda?" tanya salah seorang paparazi lain yang masih terus menghujani Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bagi Hinata terasa membosankan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbadan tinggi datang dan melindungi Hinata dari samping. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang dikucir longgar tampak mengingatkan para wartawan itu akan sosok Itachi Uchiha, seorang artis kawakan yang masih satu managemen dengan Hinata.

"Maaf tapi Hyuga-san sedang kelelahan. Mohon menyingkirlah." Pinta pemuda beriris dark dark orange itu sambil membantu Hinata menerobos kumpulan wartawan yang masih saja mengerumuninya.

"Hinata-san! Hinata-san!" mereka masih saja meneriakkan namanya bahkan setelah Hinata menaiki limousine hitamnya dan segera meninggalkan gedung tempat konferensi pers film 'Reinkarnasi' dilakukan.

Hinata menyeka keringatnya lelah. "Terimakasih, Kaori-kun. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika tak ada kau." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada manager yang sudah mengurusnya selama dua tahun dia terjun ke dunia artis.

"Yo, nggak papa kok Hina-chan! Sudah jadi tugasku kan buat melindungimu." Kaori berkata sambil melepas semua sikap formal yang biasa digunakannya di hadapan umum. "Setelah ini kau akan pergi ke tempat CEO, nggak papa kan?"

"Iya, Kaori-kun tenang saja." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga akhirnya limousine hitam itu sampai di halaman gedung utama manajemen artis yang menaungi seorang Hinata Hyuga, artis muda yang sedang naik daun itu. Sebut saja Konoha Entertainment, sebuah kantor manajemen raksasa yang dipimpin oleh seorang wanita yang sangat anggun luar biasa, Senju Tsunade.

Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu ke gedung mewah sementara managernya memarkir limousine di basement perusahaan. Di lobi gedung yang dibentuk menyerupai bangunan zaman renaissance, gadis bermata bulan itu bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda bersurai raven. Gadis itu melambai pada Hinata dan memanggilnya mendekat.

"Kau tampak lelah, Hinata. Tampaknya para pemburu berita itu benar-benar membuatmu kewalahan." Kata Sasuke Uchiha, salah seorang artis yang sudah eksis sejak usia 5 tahun itu sambil memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun…" jawab gadis itu sambil menerima coklat hangat yang diberikan oleh sepupu jauhnya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum saja. "Padahal kan aku pemeran utama di film itu, tapi kenapa malah Hinata yang jadi pusat perhatian sih." Katanya dengan nada yang pura-pura dibuat kesal. "Pasti karena acting mesramu dengan Sabaku Gaara dan Suna Entertainment kan?" kataya dengan nada menggoda.

"Sa-sakura-chan… kau kan tahu aku tak ada hu-hubungan apapun dengan Sabaku-san." Jawab Hinata tergagap. Rona merah menyelimuti pipinya saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Lagipula itu kan hanya peran…"

"Kalau memang hanya peran… jangan merona seperti itu dong, Hina-chan. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Kata seseorang dari belakang Hinata. Orang itu langsung membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan menarik dagunya ke atas.

"Kazechiha-sama…." Kata Hinata gugup sambil menatap kaget gadis berambut orange panjang yang sedang mengangkat dagunya.

Tiba-tiba…

BRUAK!

"Jangan goda artisku, Uzu no Baka!" kata Kaori sambil menjitakkan kopernya ke atas ubun-ubun Uzu Kazechiha, manager Haruno Sakura. "Dasar iblis kurang kerjaan. Memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi pelaku Yuri?" tanyanya sadis pada gadis yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak pelatihan khusus manager dua tahun lalu.

Uzu membalas Kaori dengan mencubit lengannya gemas. "Kaori bodoh! Aku kan Cuma bercanda! Lagipula aku ini masih straight tahu!"

Hinata terkesiap sebentar. "Kaori-kun dan Kazechiha-sama pacaran ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mau sama evil girl seperti dia?!" Tukas Kaori sambil menunjuk muka Uzu kesal.

"Hei, jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku tak pantas untukmu begitu?" kata Uzu sambil memasang wajah-kau-tega-sekali-padaku yang cukup menyakinkan.

Kaori menatap jengkel teman seperjuangannya itu. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, baka! Lihat tuh, artismu sudah siap menyebarkan gosip tentang kita!" dia menunjuk sang gadis berambut gulali yang doyan dengan semua hal berbau romansa.

"Ah, Hinata. Mengapa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Hinata yang saat itu sedang melongo mendengar pembicaraan tidak jelas dari dua manager di dekatnya.

"Oh, itu… CEO memanggilku ke sini…" kata Hinata memberi tahu.

"ARGH!" seru Kaori tiba-tiba. "Gawat, gara-gara meladeni Uzu no Baka ini kita jadi terlambat!" katanya sambil menyeret Hinata menjauh dari kerumunan orang itu.

…

"Tsunade-san, Kaori-san dan Hinata-san sudah datang." Kata Shizune melalui telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan Tsunade-san. "Suruh mereka masuk? Bukankah ada Hazuki-san dan Hiruke-san di dalam? Eh, baiklah." Gadis itu segera menutup teleponnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Tsunade-san menyuruh kalian masuk saja."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih, Shizune-san."

Berbeda dengan lobi gedung yang bernuansa renaissance, kantor CEO lebih bergaya Jepang kuno. Lengkap dengan tatami dan fusuma. Di dalamnya duduk seorang wanita yang mengenakan Irotomesode mewah dengan berbagai macam aksesoris indah menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat. Di hadapannya duduk bersimpuh Uzumaki Hiruke dan Hazuki Uchiha yang mengenakan setelah jas resmi berwarna hitam.

Di belakang dua pemuda itu berdiri dengan raut muka kesal seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut twintail pirang yang sedang mengenakan furisode panjang berwarna orange terang dengan obi berwarna merah marun. Gadis bermata sapphire dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu tampak marah.

"Aku tak mau terima pekerjaan ini! Kenapa aku harus selalu dipasangkann dengan si Teme brengsek itu?!" protes sang gadis dengan suara cempreng.

OK, Hinata harus mengakui bahwa dia salah. Itu bukan seorang 'gadis' melainkan seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang menjadi artis androgini terkenal, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Takdir mungkin." Jawab sang manager yang masih sepupunya sambil cengengesan pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Naruto, aku sudah menerima pekerjaan ini untukmu. Lagipula di dorama 'Seven Days to Falling in Love' ini kau diminta untuk tetap berperan sebagai lelaki. Sesuai keinginanmu." Kata Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sebuah naskah pada Hiruke. "Dorama ini akan meningkatkan pamormu."

"Ta…tapi ini kan Yaoi Dorama! Dan lagi pasangannya si Teme itu!" protes Naruto tak mau kalah. "Padahal kupikir aku bebas setelah selesai bermain dengannya di film 'Reinkarnasi' ini." Gerutunya kesal.

"Bicara tentang Sasuke, kemana gerangan pemuda itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di sini?" tanya wanita bertato berlian di dahinya.

"A…ano itu… tadi Sasuke-kun ada di lobi dengan sakura-chan…" Hinata memberi informasi.

"Cih, lagi-lagi dia kabur. Hei, kau. Hazuki! Sebagai manager dan juga sepupunya, kau seharusnya memperbaiki sikap anak itu!" omel Tsunade pada manager Sasuke itu. "Oh, ya. Hinata, Kaori, duduk saja di sana. Aku akan segera bicara dengan kalian setelah selesai anak bodoh ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah tatami di ujung ruangan.

"Pokoknya aku menolak. Titik." Kata Naruto keras kepala.

"Kau berani menolak?! Tampaknya kau sudah tak sayang pada nyawamu sendiri… Uzumaki Naruto…" kata Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang wajah yang oh-so-scary. "Masih mau menolak, Na-Ru-To?"

Naruto menelan ludah secara terpaksa, "Ti-tidak, Tsunade-san…"

"Kalau begitu keluar sekarang dan pelajari naskahnya." Kata wanita yang usia aslinya tak pernah diketahui oleh khalayak umum itu.

"Ba-baik…" jawab pemuda itu takut-takut. Lalu tiga pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu berada di ruangan itu pamit dan pergi menghindari sang CEO –coret –Iblis wanita itu.

"Hinata, maaf mengganggu jam pulangmu. Namun aku mau mengabari mengenai Job baru yang ditawarkan padamu sore ini." Kata tsunade sambil duduk di hadapan dua orang tamunya. "Ada sebuah dorama yang berjudul 'Two Steps', kebetulan Sutradaranya, Orochimaru menginginkanmu untuk peran utama wanitanya."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, Tsunade-san. Saya menerimanya." Kata gadis bermata bulan itu lirih.

"Baiklah. Ini naskahnya." Kata Tsunade sambil memberikan naskah yang telah dittitipkan padanya. Dalam hati dia beryukur Hinata bukanlah anak keras kepala seperti si Pirang yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangannya. "Dan pemeran utama prianya sudah dipastikan Sabaku Gaara, bersiaplah Hinata."

"Ta-tapi… apa tak apa-apa?" kata Hinata tergagap. "Masalah skandal itu saja… belum ter-teratasi…"

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. "Itulah yang membuat Orochimaru memilih kalian sebagai peran utama."

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Tsunade-san!" protes Kaori sambil menggebrak tatami di hadapannya. "Ini akan semakin sulit bagi Hinata, apalagi Hinata harus menjalani kehidupan ganda sebagai 'Hinata Aoyama'!"

"Selama pers belum tahu jika Hinata hyuga dan Hinata Aoyama bukan orang yang sama. Kupikir tak akan ada masalah." Putus Tsunade tenang. "Bagaimana Hinata? Kau ambil pekerjaan ini atau tidak?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Ya. Saya ambil."

…

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo pendek dengan mata berwarna merah darah berbingkai kacamata tebal tampak sedang memeluk tas sekolahnya dengan erat sambil menunggu kedatangan bis sekolah yang akan menjemputnya. Wajahnya menunduk membiarkan poni ratanya sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sailor dengan rok sepuluh centi di bawah lutut berwarna biru laut. Gadis itu ialah Hinata Aoyama.

Sepintas tak ada yang menarik dari gadis ini. Hanya seorang gadis sederhana dan culun yang sering dijadikan bahan ejekan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ya, hanya gadis biasa. Andai saja di balik semua kecupuan itu dia bukanlah Hinata Hyuga. Seorang gadis remaja yang telah menjadi artis ternama yang dipuja oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan remaja di negri matahari terbit itu.

Kalian pasti tak mengerti, kenapa artis sekaliber Hinata Hyuga rela berpenampilan culun dengan wig dan soft lens serta kacamata setebal dosa yang sebenarnya tak berarti apapun untuk matanya itu, bukan?

Jawabannya sederhana. Ini adalah sebuah syarat yang dikeluarkan Hiashi Hyuga agar putri sulung sekaligus Heirresnya boleh menjadi seorang interteiner. Selama Identitas asli Hinata Aoyama belum terbongkar, selama itulah Hinata Hyuga bisa eksis di jagad hiburan Jepang. Dengan bantuan ayahnya yang memiliki pengaruh besar, dia dapat masuk ke sekolah umum Hoshi Gakuen dengan segla identitas palsunya.

Dan demi mengabulkan cita-citanya itulah Hinata rela dilecehkan dan dihina setiap hari oleh teman-temannya di sekolah.

Namun hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang baik untuk Hinata. Karena dia tak perlu merasakan pelecehan itu seharian penuh. Saat pukul 12 siang, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Kaori, managernya.

From: Kaori-kun

To: Hinata

Sub: -

Hinata, cepat datang ke lokasi shooting 'Two Steps' ada perubahan jadwal mendadak hari ini.

Sambil mengehela nafas ringan, Hinata mengangkat tangannya kepada Anko-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Maaf, sensei. Kepala saya pusing. Bolehkah saya izin pulang cepat hari ini?" kata Hinata dengan suara serak, dia juga merubah ekspresinya seolah-olah dia memang sedang sakit. Dan bersyukurlah, karena latihan keras yang diberikan Iruka-sensei di masa pelatihan dulu, sekarang dia dapat dengan mudah membohongi guru mudanya yang sebenarnya merupakan fans berat dari Kakashi Hatake, seniornya di Konoha Entertaiment.

"Baiklah."

…

Dengan langkah tergesa Hinata Hyuga berlari memasuki studio tempat pengamilan gambar hari ini akan dilakukan. "Maaf, saya terlambat…" katanya dengan nada ketakutan pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan telinga ditindik AKA Orochimaru, Sutradara dorama ini.

"Tak apa-apa, sekarang pergi ke ruang make-up dan pakai kostum untuk shooting hari ini." Kata sutradara berwajah sangar itu.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Hinata sambil langsung berlari ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh sutradara yang gemar membuat film laga itu. Entah setan apa yang menyambar pria yang digosipkan mengahabiskan uang satu miliar agar bisa tampil seperti ular itu hingga membuat sebuah dorama percintaan untuk remaja tanpa ada adegan berdarah sedikitpun.

Tapi Hinata tak terlalu pedulu pada fakta itu, toh apapun alasannya dia tetap saja untung karena mendapatkan penghasilan dan popularitas tambahan.

Hinata terlalu terbuai pada lamunannya hingga dia tak melihat seorang pemuda di hadapannya dan…

BRUK!

Ok, seperti kisah-kisah klasik terjadilah tabrakan.

"Go-gomenasai…" Hinata refleks meminta maaf pada pemuda yang sudah menjadi korban tabrakannya. Meski pada kenyataannya dialah yang jatuh tersungkur sementara sang pemuda masih tetap berdiri tegak.

Boy meet girl…

Jade meet Lavender…

Maroon meet Indigo…

Gaara Sabaku meet Hinata Hyuga.

"Hn." Cuma itu yang dikatakan sang cowok minim ekspresi itu.

Hinata segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran dan langsung membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan aku…" katanya untuk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda yang sedanng digosipkan dengannya saat ini.

"Wah, Gaara. Lagi-lagi kamu bikin takut Hina-chan ya?" tegur seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap sepinggang yang sedang membawa dua buah bento untuk makan siang. "Jangan bikin takut Hina-chan dong, kan kasihan dia."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Cuma gumaman tak berarti yang terluncur dari bibir pucat sang Sabaku. Namun pandangan mata pemuda bersurai Maroon itu tampaknya telah terpikat pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang tampak seperti sebuah kartu itu.

"Apa itu? Kartu pelajar ya? Tapi punya siapa? Kok ceroboh banget sampe jatuh di tempat seperti ini?" cerocos gadis tinggi semampai degan nama Himeko itu. Dia segera mengintip mencoba melihat foto gadis yang ada di permukaan kartu itu. "Hinata Aoyama? Wah, namanya sama dengan Hina-chan, kebetulan sekali. Tapi… memangnya ada pekerja sambilan yang wajahnya se cupu itu di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak mengerti.

Namun berbeda dengan Gaara, sebuah senyum iblis tersungging di bibirnya. "Hm… Hoshi Gakuen ya…" gumamnya sambil menyimpan kartu itu ke saku celananya. "Himeko, kabari Ayah. Katakan kalau aku sudah menemukan sekolah yang cocok."

"Hah?" sang manager bermata emas itu bertanya dengan wajah tak mengerti. Namun melihat senyum licik di wajah Gaara, dia tahu sebaiknya dia tak membantah pemuda itu. "Em… baiklah."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Jreng…jreng… jreng….**

**Jadilah FF dengan seribu OC (Bohong) seperti yang sudah Mai iklankan di FB.**

**Terimak**asih untuk Shinigami Ojou-sama sebagai Kaori –kun, Karina Nur'aini Sakura Himeko sebagai Himeko Sakura-san, Anjanicicwevirgo Yangkanselaluberusahauntuk Bersabardanbersyukur sebagai Uzumaki Hiruke, Berandalz Kelas sebagai Hazuki Uchiha (maaf karena saya seenaknya mengganti nama tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu, soalnya takut rancu dengan Sasuke) dan yang terakhir Uzu No UchihaNamikaze sebagai Uzu Kazechiha (Maaf penghubung no nya saya hilangkan. Dan oh iya, kenapa FB Uzu tiba-tiba hilang?)

**Oh ya film 'Reinkarnasi' dan dorama 'Seven Days to Falling in Love' itu FF yang dulu pernah Mai buat hehehe.**

**Sekian dari Mai dan ada yang minat mereview?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

Hinata Aoyama, sang gadis yang mendapatkan predikat sebagai gadis paling culun di Hoshi Gakuen, saat ini sedang duduk di bangku yang ditempatinya sendiri sambil menahan kantuknya akibat bergadang semalam untuk menyelesaikan pengambilann gambar Dorama yang sedang dilakonninya.

Kehidupan gandanya sebgai Hinata Hyuga, sang artis tenar di media elektronik tampaknya cukup menguras tenaganya pagi ini hingga dia tak mendengarkan wali kelasnya yang mengabarkan jika ada siswa baru pagi ini.

Toh siapapun siswa baru itu, dia tak akan mengubah banyak kehidupan sekolahnya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Namun tampaknya dia harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit jika praduganya benar-benar salah, apalagi setelah melihat sosok sang murid baru yang sukses mengundang histeria anak-anak cewek di kelasnya.

'Sa…Sabaku Gaara! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?!' inner gadis itu panik sambil membulatkan matanya yang diselubungi soft lens merah dan kacamata tebal. 'Gawat! Bisa mati aku kalau sampai ketahuan kalau aku adalah Hinata Hyuga!' pikirnya frustasi, 'Te-tenang, Hinata… tenang. Dia tak mungkin mengenalimu, OK? Dia pasti cuma menganggapmu sebagai salah seorang gadis cupu yang tak menarik saja.' Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, dan aku pindah ke sini untuk mencari seseorang." Perkenalan dinginnya disambut oleh jeritan dan sorakan histeris dari para cewek yang langsung menebak-nebak siapakah gadis beruntung itu.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan Hinata bentrok dengan Gaara, Rubi yang menutupi lavendernya bertemu JadeGaara.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang itu."

Hinata hanya mampu menela nafas saat dilihatnya Gaara berjalan ke arahnya. 'Tenang, Hinata. Pasti bukan ke sini, pasti ke salah satu cewek di depan yang memuja dia!' Hinata masih saja berusaha menenangka dirinya meski wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat.

Dan…

Gaara berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata. Pemuda dengan surai merah maroon itu mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menghadapkann wajah gadis itu ke wajahnya sendiri. Beberapa menit dia mempertahankan posisi itu hingga menimbulkan bisik-bisik di antara para siswa yang memperhatikan mereka.

Pekikan histeris dan nada kecewa langsung diserukan gadis-gadis penggemar Gaara yang kecewa karena ternyata seorang Hinata Aoyamalah yang dicari Gaara, bukan mereka.

"A…ano… ini… a…" Hinata membuka mulutnya meminta Gaara menjauh darinya, namun sifat gugup dan ketakutannya membuat sang gadis hanya mampu mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tak berarti.

Gaara tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hinata-chan." Lirih dia berkata di telinga Hinata lalu bibirnya berpindah dan mengecup pipi chubby gadis itu pelan.

Dan Hinata?

Dengan suksesnya dia pingsan di dalam pelukan Gaara yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ke lantai.

…

Hinata mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tertidur dengan menggunakan soft lens?' pikirnya saat merasakan otot matanya sedikit pegal karena menahan benda asing di matanya semasa dia tertidur.

"Sudah sadar, Hinata-chan?" sebuah suara dingin membuat Hinata terpaksa membuka matanya secara penuh dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang tak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Dia sedang berada di Ruang Kesehatan Sekolah.

Dia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah bersama Sabaku Gaara.

Dia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah bersama Sabaku Gaara yang sedang mengamatinya secara intens!

Hinata menelan ludah secara paksa. "Sa…Sabaku-san, sa-saya rasa a…anda salah o-orang." dia tergagap. "Sa-saya tak me…mengenal anda…"

"Hn." Jawan Gaara sambil menelusuri pipi tembem Hinata dan terus merabanya hingga mencapai telinga kanan sang gadis. Sentuhan jari itu semakin naik menyusuri batas rambut –coret– wig Hinata hingga menyusup di balik poni tebalnya yang rata. "Hinata Aoyama, aku tak akan salah mengenalimu." Katanya pelan. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku seragamnya yang masih merupakan seragam sekolah sebelumnya yang berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak dan mengambil sesuatu yang tipis.

Kartu?

Hinata terbelalak mengenali kartu yang dibawa Gaara. "Kartu pelajarku!" serunya sambil bangkit berusaha mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Gaara. Namun seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, setiap kali Hinata nyaris berhasil merebut kartu itu, Gaara selalu menariknya semakin jauh. "Ku-kumohon Sa-sabaku-san…" pinta Hinata yang kini yakin Gaara belum mengenalinya sebagai Hinata Hyuga melainkan hanya sebagai Hinata Aoyama.

"Hm..." sebuah ide gila terbersit di otak pemuda itu. Dia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh mungil itu terbaring di atas ranjang dan dengan Gaara setengah menindihnya.

Sontak Hinata merona saat mendapatkan perlakuan dari pemuda yang tengah digosipkan denngannya itu.

Penuda tampan itu menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang sang gadis yang kini wajahnya sudah berwarna semerah tomat. Dia memasukkan kembali kartu pelajar 'Hinata aoyama' ke dalam saku celananya. "Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura, Hinata?"

Sebelah tangannya yang tadi memegang kartu pelajar Hinata digunakannya untuk meraba wajah cantik Heiress Hyuga itu, ia melepas kacamata yang membingkai manik rubi palsu itu, dia menyentuh kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu dan dengan lembut mengambil soft lens yang bertahta di sana.

Dia menarik tubuh Hinata hingga terangkat sedikit, lalu tangannya menarik wig pendek Hinata dan menyibakkan indigo panjang yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Dengan puas Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak dua senti dari wajah gadis yang kini sudah lebih mirip dengan tomat kesukaan sepupu sang gadis.

"Tenang saja, perihal kartu itu tak akan kusebarkan pada media." Katanya lembut, namun Hinata tak sempat berlega hati karena dia melihat sebuah seringai mengerikan di wajah pemuda dari agensi Suna Entertaiment itu. "Jika kau mau jadi kekasihku."

…

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku nonton konser, Gaara. Apaan nih? Kencan ya?" cerocos gadis bernama Himeko Sakura yang sedang duduk anggun di samping Gaara di kursi VVIP konser debut para artis baru Konoha Entertaiment.

Gaara hanya menatap sinis managernya. "Jangan mimpi, Himeko."

"Hahaha, sinis seperti biasa." Tawa gadis yang kini sudah kebal dengan sifat dingin artis yang dimanagerinya itu. "Atau… Jangan-jangan kamu mau menemui Hina-chan ya? Atau Saku-chan?" namun melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tetap tenang sang artis tanpa alis itu membuat Himeko terpaksa mengeluarkan hipotesis terakhirnya. "Jangan-jangan… malah Naru-chan?"

Tatapan tajam Gaara adalah hadiah untuk Himeko yang sudah asal membuka mulutnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Gaara. Jangan marah dong! Hehehe."

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba sebuaah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Himeko menyapanya dari belakang. "Lho, Himeko-san kan?"

"Ah, Uzu-chan!" kata gadis itu ceria saat melihat manager Haruno Sakura yang sudah terlanjur akrab dengannya. "Wah, Kaori-kun juga datang? Kalian sedang kencan ya? Enaknya…"

Cowok yang berdiri di samping Uzu Kazechiha menatap sinis pada gadis yang ceplas-ceplos bicaranya itu. "Berhenti membuat asumsi sendiri, Baka-Hime. Kau tak lihat apa jika hampir seluruh manager dikumpulkan di tempat ini." Tukasnya gusar. "Kenapa semua orang gemar sekali menggosipkanku dengan dia sih." Rutuknya gemas.

"Eh, benar juga, ya. Ada Hiruke-kun dan juga Hazuki-kun juga di sini." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada dua pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya sambil minum soda. "Ada juga Sachi Miura! Kyaaa! Dia kan manager boyband Akatsuki, boyband yang didirikan oleh beberapa agensi artis besar untuk membangun hubungan baik kan?" teriaknya heboh ala fan girl.

"Siapa yang teriak-teriak sih, berisik tahu." Protes seorang pria yang duduk di depan Himeko.

Uzu menengok ke sosok unik yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu. "Eh? Hatake-san? Bukankah Hatake-san seharusnya ada di backstage?" tanya manager bersurai orange itu bingung. "Acaranya kan sudah akan dimulai. Tersesat?"

"Ya. Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Jawaban cuek artis ternama itu sukses membuat tiga manager di belakangnya sweatdrop semua.

"Dasar pembohong." Dengus Akihisa Erizawa, manager kelas kakap yang punya sifat super sabar karena tetap tahan meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi manager artis yang terkenal ke-absurd-tannya itu. "Kau hanya ingin membuat CEO marah kan?"

Kakashi Hatake hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung dengan cueknya.

"Jangan bicara seolah kita ini sepasang kekasih, bodoh. Aku masih straight!" teriak sang manager pada artisnya yang hanya melambai singkat tak peduli. "Dasar tukang bikin heboh."

"Wah, tampaknya kau benar-benar kerepotan ya, mengurusi Hatake Kakashi." Kata Hazuki sambil menawarkan sekaleng cola pada seniornya itu. "Tapi tampaknya Akihisa-senpai tak ada minat untuk meninggalkan Kakashi-san ya?"

"Soalnya gajinya paling besar sih."

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar percakapan dua manager itu, dialihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang memanageri gadis yang membuatnya terdampar di acara ini, "Hinata-chan tampil di urutan ke berapa?"

"Hah? Hinata-chan?" ulang Kaori tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa benar Gaara Sabaku baru menanyainya soal Hinata atau dia lupa membersihkan telinganya pagi ini? "Oh, dia tampil dua kali. Pertama bersama dengan Hanabi-san, adiknya yang mulai debut hari ini dan yang kedua tampil sendirian pada pukul sembilan malam." Katanya memberi informasi.

Uzu yang punya sifat jahil sejak awal langsung menggoda Gaara. "Hayooo, kau naksir Hinata-chan ya, Gaa-rakun?"

"Jangan memenggal namaku dengan cara yang aneh seperti itu, Uzu." Tukas Gaara kesal. "Walaupun kau temanku sejak kecil, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu mengejekku sesuka hati, Uzu."

Uzu hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau demi Gaa-rakun ku tersayang. Aku rela deh melepas Hinata demi kamu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pelaku Yuri, Uzu?" tanya Kaori yang mulai bergidik ngeri membayangkan adegan XXX antara Hinata (artis yang dimanagerinya) dengan Uzu (Temannya semasa pelatihan dul.). "Sejak kapan kau ganti halauan?"

"Tenang saja, Kaori. Cintaku masih tetap tertambat padamu kok." Kata Uzu samil mengedipkan matanya secara nista.

"Jangan bikin gosip seenaknya, Uzu no Baka!" teriak Kaori panik. "Ternyata bukan cuma Kakashi-san saja yang gemar bikin gosip!"

Melihat dua rekan sejawatnya yang masih belum juga berubah Himeko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Karena sifatmu yang gampang panik itulah Uzu-san jadi gemar menggodamu, Kaori-kun." Katanya pada manager Hyuga Hinata itu.

'Berisik.' Batin Gaara gemas.

Poor, Gaara. Bisakah kau bertahan selama satu jam dengan tiga manager bersifat heboh ini sampai rencanamu berjalan nanti?

…

Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan adiknya yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca majalah gosip yang menampilkan foto sepasang pria berambut raven dan pirang di covernya –tak perlu dijelaskan pun sudah tahu kan?. "Yang akan debut kan aku, Nee-chan. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang panik?" tegurnya.

"Bukankah kau saja yang terlalu santai, Hanabi?" kata Meylin yang juga sama tegangnya seperti Hinata.

Berbeda dengan para manager senior yang ditempatkan di kursi VVIP, para manager debutan diharuskan menunggui artisnya di balik layar, seperti yang dilakukan Meylin Yuukimura sekarang.

"Hn."

Hinata terus memantau perkembangan di panggung melelui TV yang diletakkan di sana. Terlihat empat orang pembawa acara yang sudah dikenal khalayak umum sedang saling memancing tawa dari penonton, sebut saja mereka Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasaku dan the moodmaker Uzumaki Naruto yang saat itu sedang ditugaskan untuk memakai pakaian wanita.

"Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi… mari kita panggil pendatang baru kita, Hanabi Hyuga!" sorak Sakura heboh disambut tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton.

Dengan tenang Hanabi maju dan naik ke panggung. Setelah interview singkat, gadis itu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang malah membuat Hinata semakin cemas.

"Tenang saja Hinata-san, Hanabi tak akan melakukan kesalahan kok." Hibur Meylin yang salah paham pada tingkah Hinata.

"I…iya, Meylin-san…" jawab Hinata, dalam ragu dia berkata. 'Yang aku takutkan bukan ini namun yang setelah ini…' tambahnya dalam hati.

Kembali Hinata mendengarkan adiknya menyenandungkan lagu sedih itu.

.

You do not know how fragile I was.  
Like a thin layer of frozen water.  
Soft touch it crushed me.

Although love is not perfect.  
Came up instantly.  
I want you to know how fragile I was.

You do not know how fragile I was.  
Still feel the wound in the past.  
I've loved all my heart.

And I hurt, wound imprint.  
Used to make, for all time.  
Forever I, my right always.  
have not I always fragile.

You want to show the world.  
Not only because of the past.  
But there is hope for a new one.

You offer me a million hopes.  
But the memories never disappear.  
I want you to know how fragile I was.

You do not know how fragile I was.  
Still feel the wound in the past.  
I've loved all my heart.

And I hurt, wound imprint.  
Used to make, for all time.  
Forever I, my right always.  
have not I always fragile.

You came like rain wet the soil hearts.  
But you see, this wound.

And I hurt, wound imprint.  
Used to make, for all time.  
Forever I, my right always.  
have not I always fragile.

have not I always fragile.

And I hurt, wound imprint.  
Used to make, for all time.  
Forever I, my right always.

have not I always fragile.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah diberikan saat lagi itu berakhir, kini saatnya Hinata masuk dan bernyanyi bersama Hanabi untuk mendukung ketenaran sang adik.

Dia mengerang. 'Kami-sama, kumohon bantu aku menghadapi ini…' pintanya dalam hati.

Dia masuk ke atas panggung dan tepuk tangan meriah langsug diberikan untuk dirinya. Hinata tersenyum sedikit.

Diambilnya sebuah mic yang sengaja diletakkan di meja yang menjadi properti Hanabi menyanyi tadi. Didekatinya sang adik, lalu dia berbisik lirih. "Nanti tinggalkan micnya di sana."

"Baiklah." Jawab Hanabi tak peduli.

.

So much at heart.  
Waiting to unfold.  
Want to reveal.  
And shed.  
Various flavors and impressions.  
About life.

Once laden have in mind.  
Waiting implied.  
There are any ways.  
And various ways.  
To realize.  
Desire in the hearts of fantasy.  
Into copyright and art.

Lets work.  
In poetry and songs.  
Music and dance.  
Stage silver screen motion.  
Is where we are.  
Insan world express themselves.

Once loaded it possible.  
And we can do.  
To share.  
Share the love ..  
With a glorious way.  
Realize all expectations.  
Into the copyright and art.

.

Sebuah lagu yang ceria selesai, Hanabi mundur dari panggung dan membiarkan sang kakak menguasai panggung untuknya sendiri. Dan tentu saja, tak lupa dia memenuhi permintaan kakaknya dengan meletakkan mic di meja properti.

Hinata menyanyikan bait pertama lagu sedih miliknya sambil menatap tempat duduk VVIP dengan tatapan sedih yang tentu saja berasal dari latihan actingnya selama ini. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada sesosok orang di sana, tepat seperti yang diminta orang itu.

.

Already closed the door, the door of my heart.  
Who had open time, just for you.  
Now you're gone from my life.  
I must give you though I do not want to.  
.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lurus ke arah panggung. Tentu saja tindak-tanduknya itu membuat seluruh dome histeris. Diambilnya mic yang diletakkan di meja sambil menyanyikan bait kedua lagu yang seharusnya dinyanyikan Hinata secara solo tersebut.

.  
myriad colors of the rainbow in the heart.  
Moment melted away left unmoved.  
No more holy light.  
All the tones went, I was silent deserted.  
.

Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mereka menyanyikan lagu itu bersama sambil saling bertatapan mesra dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang yang mereka asah di Drama dan Film yang mereka bintangi bersama.

.

my sun hear my cries sound.  
Sad because I love darts piercing my heart.  
Say my sun poem about my life.  
About who can not do the time.  
.

Hinata kembali bernyanyi secara solo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara dan memeluk lengannya mesra seolah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Meski dalam kenyataannya dia sangat ingin muntah saat melakukan hal memalukan itu.

.  
myriad colors of the rainbow in the heart.  
Moment melted away left unmoved.  
No more holy light.  
All the tones went, I was silent deserted.  
.

Gaara bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi hingga membuat seluruh dome terdiam. Mereka terpaku pada sosok Gaara yang tampak benar-benar tulus.

.  
Hear you my sun.  
.

Hinata kembali menyanyikan solonya dengan nada tinggi mengikuti jejak Gaara.

.

Hear the sound of my tears my sun.  
Sad because I love darts piercing my heart.  
.

Mereka kembali berduo dengan nada yang menyakitkan hati, seolah mereka benar-benar mengalami tiap bait dalam lagu tersebut.

.  
my sun hear my cries sound.  
Sad because I love darts piercing my heart.  
Say my sun poem about my life.  
About who can not do the time.

.

Dan saat lagu berakhir, Hinata mendapatkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

Tepat, inilah yang Gaara inginkan.

Menjadikan Hinata pacar di depan publiknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Ah, lega deh sudah buat lanjutan Two steps, hahaha**

**Ada yang masih bingung sama pembagian Ocnya?**

**Lalu terimakasih kepada Kak Widya Sachi Koji (Sachi Miura), Ahmad Rizal Rifai (Akihisa Erizawa) dan Meylin Ciie BintangGemini (Meylin Yuukimura) yang sudah meramaikan chapter 2 ini.**

**Sekian dari Mai**

**Bagi yang sudah review akan dibalas Mai lewat PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

"Hinata-san, apakah kejadian pada malam 'Rishing Star' adalah deklarasi hubungan anda dengan Sabaku-san?" tanya salah seorang pewawancara pada Hinata yang sedang duduk manis di panggung diapit oleh Gaara dan Managernya, Kaori.

Hinata memasang senyum malu-malu yang sudah dilatihnya semalaman. "Iya, se-sebenarnya ka-kami sudah ingin mempublikasikannya sejak lama, ta… tapi kami ragu pada reaksi fans…jadi kami baru mempublikasikannya kemarin…"

"Sabaku-san, apa yang membuat anda tertarik pada Hinata-san?" tanya salah seorang Jurnalis sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Hinata bagiku adalah sosok yang… jujur dan tak berpura-pura." Jawab Gaara sambil menatap Hinata lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang ditampilkannya di hadapan publik. "Sosok yang tak akan memiliki rahasia apapun."

'Cih, dia mau menyindirku ya?' batin Hinata gemas, namun ekspresi wajahnya menampilkann ekspresi merona senang yang tentu saja hanya merupakan acting semata. "Ba-bagiku, Gaara-kun juga a-adalah sosok yang baik dan tak su-suka mengintimidasi…" tambah Hinata.

'Kau mau menantangku, ya?' itulah isi hati sang Sabaku saat mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Terimakasih karena telah menilaiku sebaik itu, Hina-hime. Kau memang wanita yang sempurna untukku." Balas Gaara sambil mencium jari-jari lentik milik gadis itu. 'Putri apanya, dia selalu ditindas begitu.'

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada Gaara-kun karena Gaara-kun sudah mau memilihku." Jawab Hinata. 'Harusnya aku menendang pantatmu, Sabaku Gaara, karena kau telah melibatkanku dalam permainan gilamu ini!'

Itu adalah kejadian yang terjadi di konferensi pers yang dilakukan sehari setelah acara 'Rishing Star' yang sempat menjadi heboh di dunia hiburan Jepang. Tampaknya para kuli tinta itu puas pada semua kata-kata gombal yang dikatakan Hinata dan Gaara tanpa menyadari kalau di balik semua tingkah super romantis mereka terjadi psico war yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh sepasang sejoli itu saja.

…

Ayumi Matsumoto sedang berjalan menyusuri tiap-tiap rak buku yang memajang novel-novel romantis kesukaannya, tatapannya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam berhiaskan tulisan klasik indah yang terukir di atasnya dengan tinta emas. Romeo and Juliet karya Shakespeare. Itulah kata-kata yang terukir di atas sampul buku tersebut.

Ayumi mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih karya klasik yang disebut-sebut sebagai adi karya kisah cinta paling romantis di dunia itu. Namun sayang, rak tertinggi tempat buku itu diletakkan tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Ayumi untuk mengambilnya.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu melompat-lompat kecil masih mencoba meraih buku yang dikendakinya, namun apa daya, tingginya yang 162 cm itu tak memungkinkannya untuk mengambil buku yang telah lama ingin dibacanya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan panjang berwarna putih pucat terjulur ke tempat buku itu berada dan mengambilnya. "Silahkan." Kata sang pemilik tangan sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepada Ayumi

Ayumi langsung menerimanya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." Katanya pada pemuda yang telah berbaik hati padanya itu.

Dapat dirasakannya tangan sang pemuda menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. "Tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Sekarang angkat kepalamu." Kata sang pemuda.

Ayumi menurut dan mengangkat wajahnya, saat itu dia terpaku melihat eloknya jade yang menjadi bola mata pemuda berkulit salju di hadapannya. Tubuh tinggi atletis yang indah yang bagian atasnya hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah marka tanpa lengan yang memamerkan lengan panjang namun cukup berotot milik pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut. "Nah begini lebih baik." Katanya sambil sekali lagi menepuk kepala Ayumi pelan dan meninggalkan sang gadis untuk menuuju ke tempat peminjaman buku.

Wajah Ayumi merona. Ditatapnya sosok bak pangeran yang baru saja menolongnya. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah buku politik ekonomi dan sebuah manga keluaran terbaru. Memang bukan buku yang tampak memiliki signifikasi. Namun bagi Ayumi sosok itu bagaikan Romeo yang keluar dari buku yang didekapnya. Dan apakah impiannya terlalu tinggi jika dia berharap kalau ialah sang Juliet yang beruntung itu?

Tak ada salahnya kan, mengharapkan cinta yang indah?

"Yak! CUT!" teriak Orochimaru sambil maju menyalami Hinata dan Gaara. "Sempurna sekali! Sudah kuduga kisah cinta yang dilakukan oleh pasangan asli memang berbeda! Lebih dalam dan memesona!" katanya bersemangat.

"Te-terimakasih atas kerja samanya, pak Sutradara." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Dalam hati dia merutuk pelan mengoreksi kata-kata sang sutradara. 'Apanya yang pasangan asli? Konyol sekali.'

"Hahaha, kau tak perlu merendah, Hinata-san. Actingmu mengagumkan!" Orochimaru berkata riang sambil menepuk pundak Gaara, "Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis sebaik dia, Sabaku-san." Lalu pria tua yang memiliki wajah setengah ular itu melenggang pergi sinambi memberikan pesan standar yang sering diucapkan oleh seorang Sutradara yang baik. "Untuk kedepannya tetap seperti ini ya!"

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggumam pelan stelah kepergian Sutradara abstrak bin eksentrik itu. "Dasar orang aneh, jadi selama ini imagenya yang beredar itu hanya bohong belaka saja ya?" katanya entah pada siapa.

"Aku juga kaget…" jawab Hinata yang merasa kalau Gaara bicara padanya, karena memang hanya ada dialah satu-satunya orang yang berda dalam jarak radius orang yang dapat diajak bicara oleh pemuda bersurai maroon yang sekarang berstatus sebagai 'kekasih'nya itu

"Hn." Itulah jawaban yang dikatakan Gaara.

Saat itu datanglah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap panjang dikuncir longgar yang selalu membuat Hinata teringat akan kakak sepupunya yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Amerika. "Kaori-kun, apa acara kita setelah ini?" tanyanya pada sang manager.

"Setelah ini kau akan ada konferensi pers tentang dorama 'Blue Moon' yang sudah dijadwalkan seminggu lalu dan malamnya kau tampil di acara musik 'Great'." Kata sang manager sambil menyerahkan sebotol air pada Hinata. "Oh ya, Gaara-san, tadi Himeko-san titip pesan katanya dia akan sedikit terlambat. Sekarang dia sedang menerima telephone di koridor."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Pasti dari Inuzuka Kiba lagi, akhir-akhir ini hubungann mereka tampak lancar."

Tampaknya manager Hinata yang senang tampil tega dihadapan umum ini butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna kabar yang didengarnya. "A… APA?!" teriak Kaori keget. "Himeko dan Inuzuka Kiba? Bukannya Kiba lebih muda dua tahun darinya? Apa dia tak takut pada komentar media nanti?!" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Cinta itu tak mengenal umur, Kaori-kun. Lagipula saat ini mereka masih merahasiakannya dari para pemburu berita." Kata Hinata sesudah menyesap setengah dari isi botol yang diberikan managernya. "Aku sendiri nyaris tak percaya saat Kiba-kun mengatakannya padaku sebulan yang lalu." Tambahnya lirih.

"Perasaanku saja, atau aku memang selalu ketinggalan berita, ya?" gumam Kaori sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Seharusnya aku lebih banyak bergaul dengan manager lain selain dengan si Uzu itu."

Hinata tak mendengarkan kata-kata sang manager, dia malah lebih tertarik memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang menyeka keringatnya. Setelah ini pemuda itu masih harus menyelesaikan scane yang tak bersamanya, Gaara pasti lelah… itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat melihat bibir Gaara yang sedikit pecah-pecah akibat dehidrasi dan kantung matanya yang bertambah gelap akibat kurang tidur. "A… ano, Gaara-kun itu… jika Gaara-kun mau, minum saja minumanku…" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan botol yang dibawanya kepada Gaara. "A…aku sudah tidak haus kok…"

Gaara mengambil botol minuman Hinata dan menenggaknya.

Terdengar sorak-sorai dari para staf wanita yang menoontoon adegan itu. "Ciuman tidak langsung! Kyaaa!" jerit mereka heboh seperti balita kelebihan gula.

Sebuah senyum iseng terpatri di bibir Gaara, ditariknya lengan Hinata mendekat dan didoronngnya belakang kepala Hinata sehingga gadis itu mendongak lalu…

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat indah di bibir kemerahan Hinata lengkap dengan air yang mengalir di tenggorokan gadis itu.

"KYAAAAA! Itu ciuman langsung!" suara koor para wanita kembali terdengar meletar belakangi adegan romantis yang baru saja terjadi.

"A… apa ini?" tanya Hinata saat pangutan sederhana itu terlepas dengan wajah semerah buah apel.

"Jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu kau masih haus kan?" kata sang pemuda sambil tersenyum usil. "Itulah kelemahanmu, kau selalu memikirkan orang lain sebelum dirimu sendiri, terkadang sedikit egois tak akan merugikanmu, Hinata." Tambahnya sambil melempar botol minuman yang telah kosong kembali pada gadis itu.

Hinata menangkap botol minuman itu dan memeluknya erat di dada. 'A… apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Gaara-kun?' pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengamati kepergian 'kekasih'nya yang sedang menghampiri Himeko, managernya yanng baru saja masuk ke ruang pengambilan gambar. Dan entah mengapa wajahnya memerah.

Kaori yang menyaksikan kejadian itu secara live dengan jarak dekat hanya mampu melongo. "Gawat, kalau sampai foto tadi beredar di khalayak umum… gajiku pasti dipotong Tsunade-san…" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ditatapnya sang artis yang dimatanya terlihat sedang sangat bahagia. "Tapi kalau Hina-chan bahagia, apa boleh buat?" tambah manager yang mengutamakan kebahagiaan artisnya ini.

…

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang yang bajunya basah kuyup sambil melemparkan naskahnya pada sang manager yang juga masih merupakan sepupunya itu. "Aku tak bisa! Ini kan pertama kalinya untukku! Mana aku harus melakukannya dengan si Teme brengsek itu lagi!" teriaknya marah sambil pergi meninggalkan sang manager yang tampak sudah siap mengamuk akibat sikapnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, salah siapa dia tak membaca naskahnya dengan baik." Kata pemuda bernama Uzumaki Hiruke itu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya agar kemarahan yang sudah memuncak tak meluap. "Naruto memang merepotkan."

Seorang pemuda lain datang sambil memberikan sekaleng jus sirsak pada manager berambut pirang cepak di sampingnya. "Kau pasti lelah." Katanya saat Hiruke menerima jus yang ditawarkannya.

"Begitulah, Naruto masih terlalu polos untuk terjun ke dunia ini sebenarnya. Dia juga masih sedikit labil." Jawabnya sambil meneguk cairan berwarna putih yang ada di dalam kaleng jus sirsak itu. Diamatinya Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan lawan mainnya, Sasuke Uchiha. "Jadi kau pasti enak sekali ya, Hazuki. Artismu sangat tenang dan mudah diatur, tentunya kejadian seperti ini tak pernah kau alami dengan Sasuke-san kan?"

"Memang. Tapi aku juga kerepotan kalau harus menyiapkan bekal tiap hari untuknya."

Hiruke mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti, "Benar juga ya. Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke-san makan makanan yang disiapkan oleh Sutadara Jiraiya. Memangnya apa alasan dia selalu makan bekal buatan sendiri?"

"Hm, dia tak suka makanan yang mengandung pengawet dan yang paling penting adalah… dia mau makanan yang serba tomat." Ucap Hazuki Uchiha sambil memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Hiruke sudah terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-katanya. "Berhenti menertawakanku, Hazuki! Lebih baik sekarang kau bujuk saja artismu sendiri!" tukasnya jengkel.

"Ah, itu tak perlu kok." Jawab Hiruke cuek sambil menenggak habis jus kalengannya. "Karena artismu lah yang akan melakukannya untukku."

"Sasuke maksudmu?" katanya tak mengerti. Hazuki menyipitkan mata mengamati sepasang pemeran utama yang tampak sedang berdebat itu. Tampak jelas jika Sasuke, artis yang dimanagerinya tidak sedang membujuk melainkan memanas-manasi pemuda imut berambut durian yang sudah emosinya mulai terpancing itu. "Bagiku mereka terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar saja. Apanya yang membujuk?"

Hiruke tersenyum misterius. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Saat dua manager yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil itu sedang menunggu, tiba-tibaterdengar suara ceria seorang gadis dalam volume tinggi yang mengganggu konsentrasi mereka. "Halo Hiruke-kun! Hazuki-kun! Kalian sedang shooting juga di studio ini ya?"

"Hah, ternyata kau Himeko. Sudah lama juga ya sejak terakhir kita bertemu, kalau tidak salah sejak 'Reinkarnasi' berakhir." Sapa Hiruke sambil tos pada gadis yang memiliki tensi sama dengannya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik banget, kalian juga kan?" jawabnya riang. Lalu dia menoleh pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tampak tak mempedulikannya dan malah mengamati artis di bawah bimbingannya yang sedang bertengkar. "Memangnya apa salahku hingga Hazuki-kun mengacuhkanku sih?" tanyanya pada Hiruke.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, dia cuma sedang mencoba menerka bagaimana cara Sasuke-san untuk menghilangkan ngambeknya Naruto, kok." Katanya riang.

Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di belakang managernya dalam diam ikut bertanya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Naruto sampai ngambek?"

"Dia tak mau melakukan sebuah adegan, tapi Jiraiya-san memaksanya untuk melakukan adegan itu dengan Sasuke-san."

"Adegan apa?" kini giliran Himeko yang penasaran, dalam hati dia bersyukur Gaara tak pernah membuatnya repot dengan masalah semacam ini.

"Ciuman." Jawab Hiruke.

"Pernapasan buatan," ralat Hazuki yang sebenarnya mendengarkan sejak tadi.

Hiruke merengut sebentar mendengar bantahan temannya, "Yeah, pernapasan buatan. Tapi bisa dibilang ciuman juga kan?" kata Hiruke sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Himeko mengangguk mengerti. "Pantas saja baju mereka basah. Adegan tenggelam ya?" dia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan jawaban." Ah, aku iri dengan kalian deh, aku juga mau pakai studio terbuka seperti ini."

Namun belum sempat Hiruke membalas keluhan Himeko, tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng menghentikan percakapan mereka. "JANGAN MENGEJEKKU, TEME! AKU TAK TAKUT PADA ADEGAN INI! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN KALAU AKU BISA DAN AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIMU!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sasuke-san memang paling tahu cara membujuk Naruto." Kata Hiruke sambil tersenyum puas.

…

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah para seniornya di dunia tarik suara yang tergabung dalam Boyband Akatsuki. Dan dia juga sangat menikmati bagaimana cara seorang manager sekaliber Sachi Miura berusaha menertibkan sembilan orang anggota Akatsuki yang masing-masing memiliki tingkah absurd itu.

"Tobi, kalau mau makan dango buka dulu topengmu! Jangan langsung dimasukkan lewat lubangnya dong! Nanti kena mata!"

"Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Tobi nggak mau muka Tobi dilihat sama perempuan yang bukan mukhrim Tobi." Jawab pemuda yang mengenakan topeng spiral itu.

Sachi hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sang pemuda, 'Memangnya ada agama yang melarang umatnya memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan lawan jenis ya?' batinnya tak mengerti. Namun perhatiannya segera teralih pada Sasori, sang baby face di Akatsuki yang banyak digilai wanita. "Sasori, buat apa kamu bawa-bawa boneka voodoo segala?! Kita kan mau manggung bukan mau ngutuk orang!"

"Ini pesenan Kakuzu, katanya dia pingin coba mempraktekkannya pada Hidan."

Deidara yang masih sibuk merias wajahnya yang 'cantik' itu langsung menoleh. "Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan Kakuzu pada Hidan dengan boneka itu, un?"

"Katanya mau buat ambil alih uang tabungan Hidan, dia mau operasi plastik."

"Hehehe, mau operasi atau tidak, pasti mukanya Kakuzu tak akan berubah banyak deh. Tetep ancur." Sahut Kisame sambil melumuri rambutnya dengan gel agar dapat berdiri.

Kakuzu yang mendengar kata-kata Kisame langsung membalasnya. "Kelihatannya bukan cuma aku yang harus oprasi plastik. Kau juga harus memperbaiki kulitmu yang penuh lebam kebiruan itu, Hiu Iblis!"

"Ini tren tahu!"

Sachi yang sudah pasrah melihat tingkah abstrak para artis yang dimanagerinya itu hanya bisa berjalan lemah setengah terhuyung dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping pasangan kekasih yang sedang bercumbu ringan.

"Jangan pacaran terus dengan Konan, Pein. Kau mau kalau karirmu dan karir modelling Konan hancur apa?" nasihat sang manager yang super sabar ini sambil memijat dahinya yang mulai berkedut akibat kelakuan artis-artisnya.

Konan adalah seorang model papan atas yang membintangi salah satu video clip Akatsuki bulan lalu, memang Hinata pernah mendengar gosip jika gadis itu menjalin hubungan yang saratromansa dengan leader Akatsuki, Nagato Pein. Namun baru kali ini dia melihat kebenaran dalam berita itu secara langsung.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka, Sachi-chan. Bukankah kamu juga sedang mengejar Sasori?" tanya Itachi yang sedang duduk di samping adik sepupunya, Hinata. "Lagipula sekarang ada Hinata, jadi kita harus bersikap sopan. Kau setuju denganku kan, Zetsu?"

Pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku itu mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya pada Itachi. "Setahuku yang diicar Sachi-san bukan Sasori, tapi kamu." Katanya tak nyambunng sambil kembali membaca bukunya tanpa memedulikan muka Sachi yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti buah Strawberry.

"Bukan itu yang ditanyakan Itachi kan?" kata Sachi sambil misuh-misuh kesal.

"Kakak sepupumu tu bikin iri ya, banyak banget yang suka sama dia. Jadi ingat sama Neji-san, kapan dia kembali ke belantara musik Jepang lagi?" tanya Kaori dengan setengah berbisik pada Hinata yang mulai tertawa-tawa kecil itu.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Neji-niisan mengirim pesan jika dia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang sebulan lagi untuk berlibur, tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia berminat memainkan musik jazz lagi seperti dulu."

"Jika tidak, aku akan sangat kecewa. Aku adalah fans beratnya."

Kalian bingung kenapa Hinata dan Kaori sekarang berada di kamar tunggu Akatsuki bukan di kamar tunggu mereka sendiri? Jawabannya adalah karena Hinata diajak oleh sang kakak sepupu Hinata, Itachi Uchiha yang juga merupakan kakak kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha untuk bertemu dengan grup barunya yang baru dibentuk empat bulan lalu dalam rangka menjalin hubungan baik antar managemen artis besar di Jepang.

Hinata sudah siap menjawab kata-kata sang manager andai saja dia tak melihat seseorang yag amat familier baginya lewat di koridor.

Hinata tahu bahwa sosok bersurai merah itu tak mungkin ada di sini, namun sepintas bayangan di luar itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata berdiri. "Aku mau ke ruanganku saja tak apa-apa kan, Itachi-kun?" tanyanya pada sang kakak sepupu,

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari pemuda itu, dia langsung berlari ke luar ruangan tanpa menunggu managernya yang masih saja tak mengerti.

'Tak mungkin Gaara-kun ada di sini! Setahuku dia sedang ada pertemuan untuk membahas dorama barunya?' pikir Hinata sambil mengikuti sosok berjaket marka yang tudungnya digunakan untuk menutupi surai maroonnya.

Pemuda itu berbelok, dan saat Hinata mengikuti jejaknya dia terpaku. "Itu…"

…

Kaori menggumam pelan saat menuju kamar tunggunya sendiri. "Kenapa Hina-chan bersikap seaneh itu ya?"

Saat sudah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut nanas dan managernya sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Kaori mengenalinya sebagai Shikamaru Nara, seorang aktor dan pianis mumpuni yang malam ini akan mengiringi Hinata bernyanyi malam ini.

"Nara-san, Hino Fuyuumi-senpai? Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Shikamaru berniat merubah tempo setelah movement ke 3. Dan kami ingin membicarakannya dengan Hinata-san." Jawab Hino mewakili sang artis yang kini sedang menguap di belakangnya. "Tapi Hinata-san tak ada, jadi…"

Kaori mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar kata-kata seniornya di tempat pelatihan dulu. "Memangnya Hinata tak ada di dalam? Dia kan sudah kembali duluan tadi." Katanya.

"Tapi sungguh, tak ada siapapun di dalam." Protes Hino.

Dengan panik Kaori membuka pintu kamar tunggunya, dan benar saja di sana kosong. "Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi. Kemana dia pergi?" gerutunya sambil berlari mencari ke lorong-lorong berharap dia akan menemukan Hinata sebelum waktu gadis itu tampil. "Kau di mana, Hina-chan?"

…

Uzu Kazachiha tampak sedang sibuk membandingkan jadwal kerjanya dengan Alin Youichi. "Jadi untuk minggu depan penggambilan gambar antara Sakura dan Sai akan dilakukan tiga kali. Di hari Selasa, Kamis dan Minggu. Kau sudah mencocokkan jadwal dengan Kaori?" tanya gadis bersurai orange pajang itu pada manager Sai Uchiha.

"Belum, hari ini jadwal Hinata-san sangat padat." Jawab pemuda itu sambil mencatatkan sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Tapi tampaknya Sai benar-benar tak sabar untuk berpasangan dengan Hinata di dorama kali ini."

Uzu mengangguk kesal. "Hei, main paring di sini adalah Takashi Kanno dan Tamako Morio yang akan diperankan oleh Sai-san dan Sakura-chan! Kenapa malah Sai-san lebih tertarik untuk beracting bersama Hina-chan yang Cuma muncul di adegan flash back saja?!" gadis itu berteriak histeris. "Memangnya kurang apa coba Sakura-chan?"

"Kurang sexi? Hahaha." Komentar Akihisa sambil terkekeh geli. "Jangan marah dong, Uzu. Sakura-san kan masih menempati peringkat satu aktris paling laris di Jepang." Hibur Manager Kakashi itu sambil melemparkan sejumlah dokumen pada gadis yang masih bersaudara jauh dengan Naruto Uzumaki itu. "Itu adalah beberapa tawaran untuk jadi host di acara musik bersama Kakashi, pilih beberapa diantaranya dan ajukan pada CEO."

"Hm, kalau kutolak semua tak apa kan? Sakura-chan akhir-akhir ini kelelahan." Kata gadis bersurai orange tersebut sambil melempar balik dokumen itu ke pemilik aslinya. "Apalagi dia masih harus terlibat dalam drama yang bahkan pasangannya tak berminat padanya." Tambahnya dengan nada sinis pada Alin.

Yang disindir hanya mengangkat bahu saja. "Jangan salahkan aku, sudah lama Sai naksir dengan Hinata-san."

"Ukh, enak sekali ya jadi kalian. Sudah banyak tawaran yang datang pada kalian, beda dengan Hanabi yang masih newbie di sini." Gumam Meylin sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Uzu langsung merangkul akrab juniornya itu. "Jangan bersedih, Mey-chan. Bukankah Hanabi-chan baru saja menerima sebuah tawaran drama?"

"Iya, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Uzu yang langsung tertarik.

Meylin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh ragu lagi kali ini. Ini demi Hanabi." Katanya yakin.

"Apaan sih? Cerita dong Mey-chan!" protes Uzu yang kecewa karena Meylin membatalkan ceritanya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Tegur Akihisa. "Ingat kita dipanggil oleh CEO untuk mengerjakan sesuatu hari ini. Tunjukkan profesionalitas kalian sebagai seorang manager di sini." Katanya sambil membuka pintu.

Di dalamnya seorang gadis berambut pendek sudah menunggu. "Langsung saja masuk, Tsunade-san sudah menunggu kalian." Kata gadis itu sambil menggeser Fusuma dan menyilahkan para manager itu masuk.

Di dalam ruang bergaya Jepang klasik itu sudah duduk Tsunade dengan penampilan layaknya seorang putri pada zaman edo dan seorang pria bersurai merah bata yang mengenakan jas hitam gelap.

"Baguslah kalian sudah datang." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum puas. "Aku akan memberi kalian misi."

…

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Gaara sedang memeluk… Hanabi?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Haaah…. Leganya… chap 3 selesai deh….**

**Terimakasih pada ****Alin Nur Setiawan**** (Alin Youichi) dan Icha Laluna Yondaime (Hino Fuyuumi) yang sudah muncul sebagai OC baru di chap ini ^_^**

**Mari saya balas reviewnya yang nggak log in yang log in dibalas lewat PM, OK?**

**Untuk yang nggak log in yang review di chap 1 dan baru masuk. Maaf ya… baru dibalas di chap 3**

Hazena: Terima kasih karena sudah Review, iya Gaara masuk Hoshi Gakuen juga ^_^

rima lavenderonyx: Siap, saya akan cepat update. ^_^

Shinigami-chan: masih inget kok, shin. Maaf soal typonya. Nanti aku pertimbangkan deh usulnya ^_^

pudding-tan: iya soalnya FF ini sengaja dibuat agar para pembaca bisa ikut merasakan jika mereka memasuki alur cerita ^_^ makasih.

pudding-tan: Siap, saya akan coba update kilat ^_^

Sachi Alsace: Makasih kak widya. Sedikit-sedikit aku akan memasukkan cerita doramanya juga kok.

Bluerose: Iya, Gaara tahu. Soal Hinata akan di bahas di chap terakhir ^_^

**Dan mumpung ada ide, saya kasih bonus.**

**Behind the Scene:**

"Baguslah kalian sudah datang." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum puas. "Aku akan memberi kalian misi."

"Hah? Misi?" tanya Akihisa bingung. "Mana bisa? FF ini kan temanya bukan Canon."

"Setuju!" seru Meylin, "Di sini kan kami manager, bukan ninja."

Alin mengangguk-angguk. "Dan menurut kontrak yang diberikan Mai, tak ada jaminan keselamatan di sini, bagaimana kalau kami mati saat melakukan misi coba? Kan nggak ada jaminan asuransinya."

"Aduh, aku kan nggak ikut akademi ninja. Baik Ninjutsu, Taijutsu ataupun Genjutsu nggak ada yang bisa. Belum lagi kalau misinya level S, kalah telak deh." Tambah Uzu menyetujui.

Mendengar komentar para OCnya, Tsunade langsung naik darah. "Jangan sala menyimpulkan ya?! Makanya jangan motonng omongan orang! Siapa bilang ini misi ninja?!" katanya sambil menghantam tatami di ruangan itu hingga hancur berantakan.

'Hmm, kira-kira berapa ya harga tatami? Semoga nggak terlalu mahal.' Inner Mai, sutradara FF ini sambil menimbang-nimbang utuk tidak memunculkan Tsunade lagi, demi keamanan dompernya.

**Behind The Scene End**

**OK. Review ya?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

Hinata Aoyama terpaksa berdiri bersandar di gudang peralatan kebersihan sekolah sambil memasang wajah ketakutan saat ketiga gadis itu menyudutkannya. "A… apa ma-mau kalian…?" tanyanya lirih.

"Sebenarnya kau siapanya Gaara sih? Berani sekali kau deat-dekat denngannya!" kata gadis yang berdiri hadapan Hinata kasar, sebuat saja gadis itu bernama Amaru. "Kau tak tahu apa kalau Gaara sudah punya kekasih? Gadis cantik yang tak sebanding denganmu!"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. 'Lucu sekali, jadi mereka membandingkanku dengan _aku_ juga? Jadi ingin lihat reaksi mereka kalau mereka sampai tahu akulah Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan _kekasih _Sabaku Gaara.' Pikir Hinata dalam hati. Namun tentu saja ia tak cukup gila untuk mengatakannya, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk berkata, "A…aku bu-bukan siapa-siapanya Sabaku-san kok…"

"Kalau begitu jauhi dia!" kata gadis yang berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Amaru, Hinata mengenalinya sebagai Shion, seorang fans berat Sabaku Gaara yang selalu hadir di tiap konser idolaya itu. "Kehadiranmu benar-benar merusak keindahan Gaara-kun!"

"Ma…maafkan aku…" kata Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak gadis yang ditindas pada umumnya. 'Kalau bisa, tanpa kalian suruh pun aku pasti akan meninggalkannya!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa sinis. "Jangan berfikir kalau kami, Gaara Lovers akan diam saja jika kau berani mendekatinya!" kata gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah pucat cantik, Sara.

Hinata nyaris saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil berkata 'Hah? Gaara Lovers? Nama menggelikan macam apa itu?' andai saja dia tak mengingat posisinya saat ini.

Amaru langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata dan menghimpitnya di tembok ruang kebersihan yang berdebu tebal. "Apa jawabanmu, Aoyama?!"

"I…i…"

"Hentikan!" teriak sebuah suara bass yang dengan sukses menghentikan acara _'Ayo Kita Tindas Hinata Aoyama'_ yang tengah dilakukan tiga gadis penganut fandalisme itu. Di depan pintu gudang itu berdirilah Sabaku Gaara yang saat ini terlihat bagaikan seorang pangeran yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Upik Abu dari cengkraman tiga nenek sihir.

"GAARA?!" teriak tiga gadis itu tak percaya pada pengelihatannya.

"Sa…sabaku-san…?" lirih Hinata lirih. Entah dia harus beryukur atau malah mengutuk kedatangan orang yang telah membuatnya ditindas. Dan mungkin akan membuatnya semakin ditindas lagi.

Gaara mengernyitkan alis imaginernya pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Pilihan kalian dalam memilih tempat benar-benar buruk. Memangnya tak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari gudang peralatan kebersihan apa?" katanya tajam pada tiga gadis yang sedang menyudutkan Hinata.

"Soalnya kami tak terima kenapa gadis seperti dialah yang ada di dekat Gaara-san!" kata Amaru sambil menjauhkan tubunya yang menghimpit gadis bersurai indigo pendek itu. "Memangnya apa yang menarik dari seorang Hinata Aoyama sehingga membuat Gaara-san selalu mendekatinya?!" tambahnya lantang.

Sara ikut mengangguk. "Benar! Memang Aoyama memiliki nama depan dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Hinata Hyuuga, namun bukan berarti Gaara-san harus mendekati gadis bulukan ini kan?!" katanya tak terima.

'Hei gadis bulukan dan Hinata Hyuuga yang kalian bicarakan itu adalah orang yang sama, lho.' Batin Hinata geli.

"Ck, apapun alasannya tindakan kalian dalam menyudutkan Hinata ini benar-benar rendah." Kata Gaara sambil maju mendekati empat gadis itu dan langsung menarik lengan Hinata agar sang gadis berdiri di belakangnya agar Gaara mampu memberikan suaka bagi gadis tersebut. "Memangnya kalian pikir dengan menyiksa Hinata seperti ini, kalian bisa mendapatkan hatiku apa?"

"I…Itu…itu…"

Gaara menatap mereka tajam. "Kalau begitu, pergi sekarang juga. Dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dalam jarak pandangku." Gertaknya kasar.

Tiga gadis itu langsung gemetar ketakutan. Namun sebelum mereka sempat keluar dari gudang itu, Shion, sang gadis yang paling menggilai Gaara, berhenti dan bertanya. "Aku berjanji tak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Gaara-san jika memang itu keinginan Gaara-san. Tapi setidaknya, jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Sikap diam Gaara yang yang diartikan sebagai kata 'ya' oleh gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu mendorong sang gadis melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan tabu. "Sebenarnya siapakah Aoyama bagi Sabaku-san?

Hinata yang langsung panik mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung membangun asumsinya sendiri. 'Apa yang akan dijawab Gaara-kun? Dia nggak mungkin bilang aku kekasihnya kan? Oh tidak, jika itu jawaban Gaara-kun pasti nanti akan ada skandal hebat tentang cinta segitiga yang sebenarnya cuma melibatkan dua orang saja! Tapi tunggu dulu. Aku kan bukan pacar _asli _Gaara-kun? Aku kan cuma pacar publiknya saja. Tapi tetap saja kan?!'

"Dia…"

'Kumohon jangan pacar! Jangan pacar!'

"…pengasuhku."

'Hah?'

…

Ayumi Matsumoto berdiri di tengah keramaian, di antara ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda di sebrang jalan yang telah mencuri separuh hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ayumi menggenggam erat tas biola yang dibawanya. 'Kami-sama… apakah pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan yang telah kau gariskan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Namun tampaknya pemuda bersurai maroon yang sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari dalam heatsetnya itu tak mengenali Ayumi. Dia membawa sebuah tas gitar di punggungnya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah jaket hitam degan kaus tanpa tengan berwarna putih di dalamnya. Di leher dan saku celana hitamnya tergantung beberapa rantai tipis yang membuat penampilan pemuda itu semakin terlihat tampan.

Ayumi melirik dirinya sendiri. Sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan renda berwarna biru muda yang sedikit menyembul dari balik gaun selututnya itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo dibiarkan terurai panjang.

'Ah, betapa tak cocoknya aku dengannya…' pikir Ayumi miris.

Matanya terus saja mengikuti sosok pemuda itu hingga dilihatnya seorang gadis yang mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan dan rok mini berwarna hitam datang dan mengecup pipi sosok yang bahkan namanyapun tak diketahuinya.

Gadis itu memiliki surai pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna seperti batu aquamarine.

"Benar-benar gadis yang cantik." Bisik Ayumi lirih. Dibandingkannya penampilan gadis itu dengan penampilannya sendiri. Gadis pirang itu adalah sosok yang bebas dan serasi dengan pemuda maroon itu, tak seperti dirinya yang terlalu kalem dan polos. "Aku kalah…." Bisiknya lirih sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pasangan itu.

Sementara itu Akira Ichinomiya yang sedang dipeluk oleh gadis bersurai pirang bernama Miku Toyama hanya mampu menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang semakin menjauh darinya. "Dia…"

"Siapa Akira?" tanya Miku sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Akira. Diikutinya arah pandang pemuda maroon itu hingga ditemukannya sosok gadis yang tampak seperti seorang putri keluarga kaya yang sedang menjadi obyek pengelihatan sang Ichinomiya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau hanya miliikku, Akira. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?" katanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pundak sang pemuda.

Akira menatap sang Indigo sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pirang di sisinya. Sambil membelai rambut gadis lembut dia berkata, "Tentu saja, Miku. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu."

Lalu mereka melangkah pergi menjauhi gadis bersurai Indigo berjalan yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

Keduanya sama-sama tak mengetahui, jika di hati sosok yang sudah mencuri hati masing-masing sebuah kesedihan terukir.

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara puas."Mengagumkan! sangat mengagumkan!" katanya sambil menyalami Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata serta Yamanaka Ino yang baru saja selesai memainkan peran mereka. "Kalian berdua sangat sempurna! Seolah kalian baru saja mengalami cinta segitiga yang sebenarnya!" pujinya pada Hinata dan Gaara.

Namun pasangan yang mendapatkan pujian itu hanya tersenyum pahit sambil mengalihkan pandangan saja. Untungnya sang sutradara berwujud setengah ular itu tak terlalu memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi aku tak bagus ya?" kata Ino sambil memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau selalu baik." Jawab sang sutradara sambil menyalaminya lebih erat dan mengajaknya berjalan ke tempat manager Yamanaka Ino menunggu. "Hanya saja kau perlu mendalami perasaan…"

Setelah kepergian sutradara itu Hinata menatap Gaara sebentar, di matanya masih dapat terlihat jelas kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dia berbalik dan langsung memanggil managernya. "Kaori-kun kita pergi sekarang, masih ada pengambilan gambar untuk drama selanjutnya kan?"

"Hah? Bukannya itu masih dua jam lagi?" tanya aori yang masih sibuk meneliti jadwal milik Hinata.

"Aku ingin pergi sekarang, lagipula ada yang mau kutanyakan pada Sai-kun."

Gaara menatap kepergian gadis yang dalam mata publik masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Tak perlu orang jenius untuk menebak kalau Gaara sedang marah hari ini.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hina-chan ya?" tanya Himeko ragu-ragu sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada sang artis. "Sebaiknya jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan, itu kalau kau mau dengar pendapatku." Katanya dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan raja iblis yang masih setengah tertidur.

Gaara menatap tajam managernya sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya managernya bingung.

"Menjauhi orang cerewet."

Himeko mengerutkan alisnya kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Dasar anak kecil. Tak mau mendengarkan orang lain lagi." Gerutunya singkat. Lalu pada Gaara dia berkata. "Jangan jauh-jauh! Ingat sekarang kita sedang shooting di tengah kota, lho! Dan kembali satu setengah jam lagi, kita ada pengamblan gambar juga sore ini!"

"Aku tahu."

Gaara dengan cueknya mendekati sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis, tak dipedulikannya puluhan gadis yang berbisik-bisik kagum atau berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihat dirinya. Bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara, seorang super idol di Jepang, tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal yang baru lagi. Tapi tidak hari ini. Dia sedang malas berurusan dengan para fansnya sehingga dia dengan suka rela membagikan deathglare bagi siapapun yang nekad mendekatinya.

"Apa itu muka cowok paling populer se Jepang, heh?" sebuah tepukan ringanyang mendarat di pundaknya dan sapaan bernada sinisme sukses membuatnya berbalik. Naum belum sempat dia memberikan deathglarenya pada sang pelaku, sang pelaku sudah lebih dulu menyapanya dengan cara yag khas.

"Halo, Gaa-rakun! Sedang shooting ya?" sapa seorang gadis bermata sapphire yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tatapan tajam dari mata Gaara sedikit melunak saat menemukan sosok sahabatnya sejak kecil yang menepuk pundaknya. "Uzu? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Sakura-chan sedang menjadi host acara musik indor di dekat sini." Jawab gadis itu ceria. Namun saat dia melihat raut wajah Gaara yang dapat dikatakan sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, gadis itu langsung kembali bertanya. "Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja? Kau sakit ya?" tanyanya beruntun.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku jadi sahabatmu?!" tuntut gadis bersurai orange itu kesal. "Kau bahkan tak memprotes caraku memanggilmu. Kalau sudah seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu kan?"

Gaara menatap sebentar pada gadis di hadapannya. "Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan, Uzu no baka." Protesnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Uzu menatap sosok sahabatnya yang tak memiliki alis itu. "Tubuhmu memang kelihatan sehat. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau hatimu sedang tak dalam kondisi prima." Katanya dengan nada menyelidik. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hina-chan?"

"Tampaknya aku perlu mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kalau kau adalah seorang mind reader, Uzu."

"Hihihi. Kau saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak Gaara." Katanya puas. Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya. "Hm… aku masih punya waktu satu jam lagi untuk pergi ke lokasi berikutnya. Jadi kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, tidak?" tawarnya.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. "Kalaupunn aku bilang tidak, kau pasti akan tetap memaksaku mengatakannya kan?"

Uzu terkekeh. "Tepat sekali."

…

_**Flash Back **_

"Pengasuhmu? Apa yang kau pikiran hingga kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah pengasuhmu, Sabaku Gaara?" tuntut Hinata tajam setelah kepergian tiga gadis yang tadi mengepungnya. "Kenapa tak sekalian kau katakan kalau aku adalah pembantumu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau bukan pembantuku."

Hinata tampak tak puas mendengar jawaban itu. "Namun aku juga bukan pengasuhmu, ingat?" katanya tajam.

"Lalu kau minta aku mengakuimu sebagai apa? Selingkuhanku?" tantang Gaara.

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu langsung menohok Hinata. "Me…memangnya bukan?" kata gadis itu lirih. "Bukankah kau menjadikanku pa-pacar publik agar kau dapat bebas pacaran dengan… dengan… adikku…?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Gaara dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, Hinata!"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku, Gaara-kun! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" teriak gadis itu emosi. "Aku melihatmu memeluk Hanabi-chan kemarin!"

Gaara tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum membenarkan atau membantah kata-kata gadis bermata bulan yang tertutup soft lens merah darah itu. "Jadi… jadi kau melihatnya?"

"Ya. Aku melihatnya." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah akibat marah lengkap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti padamu. Kau memilih menjadikan kakak kekasihmu sebagai kekasih palsumu? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Hanabi-chan saat kau melakukannya?!"

Gaara tak mampu berkomentar apapun atas kata-kata Hinata. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap sepasang rubi yang mulai mengeluarkan sarinya itu. Diulurkannya tangan porselen miliknya untuk menghapus tetesan air tak berwarna itu. Namun sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh pipi Hinata, sebuah tangan putih susu sudah menangkisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Hinata histeris.

Gaara langsung mencengram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan memojokkannya ke dinding. Dikuncinya tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya dan dilepaskannya kaca mata Hnata sehingga sepasang rubi itu terlihat jelas. Ditatapnya mata merah darah Hinata dalam-dalam. "Kau memang bodoh." Bisiknya.

Ditangkapnya bibir mungil Hinata yang berwarna kemerahan dengan bibir pucatnya. Dengan lembut ditekannya bibir yang bergetar itu hingga…

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Gaara.

"JANGAN KAU BODOH-BODOHI AKU SABAKU GAARA!" teriak gadis itu dengan air mata meleleh deras. "JANGAN KAU PIKIR AKU ADALAH GADIS BODOH YANG MUDAH TERJEBAK OLEHMU HANYA DENGAN SATU CIUMAN SAJA! AKU BERBEDA!"

Lalu dia menjauh beberapa langkah dari Gaara, diusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan seakan-akan ciuman Gaara begitu menjijikkan baginya. "Jangan permainkan lagi aku dan Hanabi-chan… Jangan kau permainkan lagi aku sehingga membuatku menaruh harapan padamu! Jangan buat aku kembali menganggapmu sebagai orang baik! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu, Sabaku Gaara!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar.

Gaara hanya mampu terdiam saja. "Kau memang bodoh… Hinata…"

_**Flash Back End**_

…

Uzu mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kesimpulannya Hina-chan salah paham karena melihatmu memeluk Hanabi-chan begitu?" tanyanya pada Sabaku yang duduk di sampingnya sambil meminum jus buah naga kesukaannya. "Memangnya bagaimana kronologi ceritanya sampai kau bisa memeluk adiknya Hina-chan?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga memintaku untuk mengganggu hubungan antara Himeko dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Tapi aku menolak." Kata pemuda bersurai maroon itu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Lalu dia menangis dan memukuli dadaku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk dan menenangkannya kan?" ceritanya.

"Kau tak menjelaskannya pada Hina-chan?"

"Dia tak mau mendengarkanku, bahkan dia mulai menjauhiku sekarang." Gaara berkata dengan nada dingin. "Tapi kata-katanya benar juga sih, aku yang memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Wajar jika dia membenciku."

Uzu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sahabat sejak kecilnnya terpuruk. Ditatapnya jade milik artis yang sedang naik daun itu dalam-dalam. "Memangnya tak apa-apa kalau kau menceritakan soal sosok kedua Hinata padaku? Kau tak takut aku membocorkannya pada publik?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku kenal kau, Uzu. Walau kau memang seperti seorang iblis setidaknya kau masih punya hati. Kau tak akan tega."

Gadis bersurai dark orange itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau orang baik, aku memang sedikit menyayangkan kau tak pernah menunjukkan sifatmu itu di hadapan publik." Katanya riang. "Dan kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kau sedikit menunjukkan kebaikanmu itu di hadapan Hina-chan. Kurasa dia akan mengerti perasaanmu."

"Mungkin." Gumam Gaara. Namun kali ini ada seuntai senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Gaa-rakun', Uzu no baka. Itupun jika kau belum ingin mati." Tambahnya.

Uzu terkekeh. 'Setidaknya mood Gaara sudah lebih baik sekarang.'

…

Uzu Kazechiha membuka Handphonenya sinambi tersenyum iblis. "Tsunade-san, kurasa kita sudah bisa masuk ke tahap berikutnya." Katanya memberi informasi. Lalu dia diam sejenak mendengarkan instruksi dari bosnya di seberang sana. "Baiklah. Saya akan mengabari semuanya segera. Misi akan segera dilaksanakan."

.

.

.

TBC? Tubercolosis? (PLAK!)

.

.

.

**Akhirnya update juga… meski telat sehari dari adwal sih. Makasih bagi yang sudah review di chap 2 dan 3 serta yang di grup di FB. Semua saran kalian akan aku tampung dan mungkin akan aku lakukan.**

**Biar jelas, aku akan kembali menegaskann alasanku banyak memakai OC di sini.**

**Aku ingin para reader bisa menikmati sekaligus terlibat langsung dalam cerita. Dan aku juga ingin mengenalkan FF pada bannyak orang. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan di 'Warning', bagi yang tak suka OC, kusarankan agar tidak membacanya. Namun jika kalian masih tetap ingin membaca karya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya ( _ _ )**

**Aku bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi aku juga punya prinsipku sendiri yang tak bisa kulanggar. Maaf.**

**Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, review dari yang log in akan dibalas lewat PM ya?**

Shinigami-chan: Kamu orang kedua yang melayangkan tuduhan palsu (?) kalau aku punya six sense. Yah, lebih baik daripada tuduhan menguntit sih… (lirik-lirik akun tetangga) hehehe. Itu bukan lagu buatanku Shin. Coba aja tebak lagu apa itu. ^_^

Nami: Terimakasih atas kritiknya. Semua nama OC di sini adalah nama yang dibuat oleh para real personnya yang bisa kamu cari di FB. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku ingin membuat reader ikut terlibat dalam kisah ini secara langsung. Maaf jika membuat Nami-san sedikit bingung. Soal typo itu 100% kesalahan saya yang malas membaca ulang cerita ini karena malu -_- . hehehe. Saya tak menganggapnya Flame kok. Ini saya anggap sebagai sebuah koreksi yang perlu aku lakukan lagi.

Bluerose: Makasih sudah review, Bluerose-san. Kebanyakan pertanyaan bluerose-san sudah terjawab di chap ini, hanya saja untuk misi… masih akan dirahasiakan. ^_^

Arum junnie: Terimakasih karena sudah review. Aku juga berharap mereka akan cepat jadian ^_^

_**Behind The Scene**_

_**1**_

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Gaara.

"JANGAN KAU BODOH-BOdohi a…ku…" Hinata menghentikan adegannya. "KYAA! Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Tamparannya pasti sakit ya? Pasti sakit kan?"

"Hn. Tidak kok." Jawab Gaara sambil membelai pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Pasti sakit kan…? Gomen…"

'Dia mendengarkankanku tidak sih? Kan aku sudah bilang tidak sakit. Lagipula ini kan Cuma make-up saja?'

"Gomen, hiks… maafkan aku…"

Entah mengapa, Mai selaku sutradara di sini jadi merasa nggak enak karena telah memberikan adegan kekerasan untuk Hinata. 'Besok-besok nggak ada adegan kekerasan lagi deh.'

_**2**_

Uzu Kazechiha membuka Handphonenya sinambi tersenyum iblis. "Tsunade-san, kurasa kita sudah bisa masuk ke tahap berikutnya." Katanya memberi informasi. Lalu dia diam sejenak mendengarkan instruksi dari bosnya di seberang sana. "Baiklah. Saya akan…"

"Tuuut… tuuut…tuuut… maaf pulsa anda tak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Your Number is…"

"GAAAH? Kok pulsanya habis sih? Padahal baru juga beli kemaren?" kata Uzu sambil memandangi HPnya dengan tatapan stres.

"Ya iyalah. Kamu kan Cuma isi pulsa lima ribu, pantesan habis. Mana kemarin sore udah buat telfon-telfonan sama…"

Mai dengan suksesnya pingsan karena dilempar KBBI sama Uzu-san.

_**Behind The Scene End**_

**Yap terima kasih karena sudah membaca FF ini.**

**Dan tolong review, minna-san. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

Hinata terpaksa mengakui jika dia cemburu pada adiknya. Memang menggelikan, apalagi jika mengingat statusnya yang hanya kekasih publik Gaara saja. Tapi dia tak dapat menyangkal jika dia memang sedikit berharap pada manusia setengah panda itu juga sih.

"Sebenarnya tipe seperti apakah Gaara itu ya?" gumamnya sambil membersihkan make-upnya yang berdarah-darah. "Manusia serigala atau vampir?"

"Kalau kau sampai bergumam tanpa sadar tentang Sabaku-san itu artinya kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata-chan." Gumam Kaori sambil menata jadwal pekerjaan untuk Hinata. "Syukurlah kau cuma dapat peran pembantu di drama ini, kalau tidak kau pasti akan kelelahan nantinya."

"APA?!"

"Aku bilang, syukurlah kau cuma dapat peran…"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan yang itu, Kaori-kun. Yang sebelumnya."

" 'Kalau kau sampai bergumam tanpa sadar tentang Sabaku-san itu artinya kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata-chan.' Yang ini?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat panjang ini memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Jujur saja Kaori-kun, aku tak melihat kemungkinan kalau aku menyukai Gaara-kun."

"Bukannya kau kekasihnya?" tanya manager bermata dark range itu tak mengerti. "Jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih sudah sebaiknnya kalau kalian saling mencintai kan? Jangan bertengkar lagi seperti hari ini."

Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar penuturan Kaori. "Kau tak mengerti, Kaori-kun…" katanya sedikit dengan nada sedih. "Ini tak seperti hubunganmu dengan Uzu-san. Ini lebih rumit. Jauh lebih rumit." Katanya sendu sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan make-up sisa adegan 'mati'nya .

"Maksudmu hubungan yang tak kulakukan dengan Uzu kan?" koreksi Kaori sinambi mengacak surai indigo artis di bawah bimbingannya. "Aku memang bukan teman bercerita yang baik, tapi jika kau punya masalah kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Tentu saja, Kaori-kun." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya jam tangan miliknya. "Malam ini aku tak ada pekerjaan lagi kan? Aku mau pulang dan beristirahat saja malam ini." Tanyanya pada sang manager.

Kaori menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada yang terlalu penting, hanya saja CEO memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya pukul delapan nanti untuk membicarakan pekerjaan." Jawabnya sambil merapikan naskah milik Hinata. "Tapi jika kau benar-benar kelelahan, maka biar aku saja yang datang dan mengurusnya. Hasilnya akan kuberitahu besok."

"Terima kasih, Kaori-kun."

"Tak masalah." Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu. Lalu dia tersenyum iseng. "Tapi aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika besok kau datang dengan kantong mata setebal milik kekasihmu karena kau menangisinya semalam, OK?"

…

"Aku pulang…" kata Hinata sambil menggeser pintu rumahnya yang masih bergaya Jepang klasik. Saat tak didengarnya ada suara yang menjawab salamnya, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Malam ini rumahnya terasa sepi, tapi itu mungkin hanya karena rumahnya yang terlalu besar dengan total entitas yang menghninya tak sebanding degan luas rumah yang sudah dibangun sejak zaman Edo itu. Atau mungkin juga karena ayah dan adiknya sedang sebuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Namun dia tak terlalu memikirkannya, sejak kecil dia memang sudah terbiasa sendirian di rumah.

S aat kaki-kakinya sudah hampir memasuki kamar yang akan membantunya hibernasi malam ini, tanpa sengaja didengarnya sebuah lantunan nada yang berasal dari ruangan di samping kamarnya. Kamar Hanabi.

Dengan penasaran, diintipnya kamar Hyuuga bungsu itu. Hinata mendapati jika sang adik bugsunya itu tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang saat ini sedang populer di kalangan anak muda. Dia tersenyum kecil, tampaknya gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu juga tengah mengalami musim seminya sendiri (Meski ini sebenarnya masih merupakan awal musim panas)

Namun senyumnya itu tak bertahan terlalu lama saat matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang tergeletak di lantai.

Fotoseorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata bulan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon dan mata jade yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil bergandengan tangan.

Foto Hanabi Hyuuga dengan Sabaku Gaara yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil bergandengan tangan di antara taman bunga matahari.

Foto _adiknya_ dan _kekasihnya _yangsedang tersenyum tipis sambil bergandengan tangan di antara taman bungan matahari seperti sepasang kekasih.

Hinata langsug mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutya agar tak ada satupuun suara yang lolos dari bibir merah mudanya itu. Dia langsung masuk kamarnya dan mengunci pintunnya agar tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya menangis.

Peduli setan apa kata managernya esok pagi saat melihat bahwa artisnya sudah berubah menjadi icon WWF.

…

Kaori duduk di atas tatami Tsunade sambil memakan moci yang disuguhkan CEO Konoha itu. Di sampingnya sudah duduk beberapa manager lain yang juga dipanggil hari ini bersama para artis yang dimanagerinya.

Mereka saling sapa dan berdebat sejenak untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sinambi menunggu wanita nomor satu di Konoha Entertainment muncul dan mengatakan pekerjaan yang akan disodorkan pada mereka.

Belum terlalu lama mereka menunggu, seorang wanita yang luar biasa anggun menggunakan Irotomesode mewah masuk sambil meletakkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja pendek miliknya. "Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya secara detail bersama dengan CEO Suna Entertainment. Dan beliau sudah setuju menggunakan rencana yang telah disusun oleh Shikamaru Nara."

Uzu mengagguk mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. "Jadi misi itu akan dilaksanakan satu bulan kedepan, benar?" tannyanya.

"Ya, kita harus menunggu drama 'Because of You' dan 'You and I' rilis dahulu. Aku minta kerja sama kalian semua."

"Kurasa bukan ini masalah utamanya." Kata Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk menghafalkan naskah 'Because of You' yang akan diperankannya esok. "Yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah Sai Uchiha. Apa dia akan dengan senang hati merelakan Hinata-chan?" Katanya sambil melirik sedikit pada Alin Youichi yang merupakan manager dari mayat hidup itu.

Alin hanya mendengus pelan merasakan tatapan Sakura padanya. "Kurasa bukan aku yang harus mengatasinya. Kupikir Sakura-san lah yang akan mengambil alih tugas ini dariku." Katanya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Mendengarnya Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah aku mampu merebut hati Sai-kun dari Hinata-chan atau tidak." Kata Sakura sambil menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya.

Tsunade mengangguk paham. "Semoga kau berhasil, Sakura. Nasib Konoha Entertainment dan Suna Entertainment ada di tanganmu. Ah, tidak. Yang benar adalah: Nasib Konoha Entertainment dan Suna Entertainment ada di tangan _kalian semua_." Dia menatap para artis dan managernya dengan tatapan memberi kepercayaan.

Mereka mengangguk. "Baik."

…

_Ayumi menatap kosong pemandangan yang tersaji di bawahnya, 'Kami-sama, kenapa di saat aku telah menyerah kau malah mempertemukanku dengannya lagi?' innernya sambil mengamati pemuda bersurai maroon yang tengah melakukan street dance bersama beberapa pemuda lainnya di bawah gedung tempatnya berlatih balet._

_Namun bukan itu yang membuat perasaan Ayumi terasa sakit. Yang dilihat olehnya adalah sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang memeluk lengan pemuda tampan itu mesra sambil menyerahkan sebotol air minum pada sang pemuda yang tampak kelelahan itu._

_Tanpa sengaja mata bulannya menangkap sosok sang gadis bersurai pirang itu tengah mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Dilihatnya pula sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir kemerahan gadis rupawan itu, seolah berkata: 'Aku yang menang!'_

_Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dan meuruni pipi chubby-nya. Diamatinya seragam balet yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan dibandingkannya dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan para penari jalanan itu. "Ternyata memang benar, duniaku dan dunianya sangatlah berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Aku…aku tak mungkin dapat memilikinya…" lirihnya sedih sambil menjauhi jendela._

_Akira duduk di atas tumpukan peti tomat yag telah kosong, di lengannya Miku bergelanyut manja sambil sesekali mengoceh riang._

"_Miku…bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau pergi ke dokter?" tanya pemuda bersurai maroon itu sambil melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Miku. "Bagaimana kau akan sembuh jika kau tak mau berobat?"_

_Miku hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Berobatpun tak ada gunanya. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Jadi aku mau menikmati waktu-waktuku yang tersisa dengan berada di samping Akira." Jawabnya._

"_Aku mau melakukan ini hanya karena kau adalah teman sejak kecilku, Miku. Tak lebih." Kata sang maroon dingin. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan jika aku sudah memiliki gadis yang aku sukai?" tanyanya._

_Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu tertawa sinis mendengar pengakuan dari teman semasa kecilnya itu. "Aku sudah tahu kok. Dan kurasa aku juga sudah tahu siapa orangnya." Katanya dengan nama miris menyakitkan. "Gadis bersurai indigo itu kan? Gadis yang kulihat sebelumnya di jalan." Terkanya._

_Akira hanya mampu menatap tak percaya pada gadis pirang cantik itu._

"_Aku tak buta, Akira-kun. Bahkan anak-anakpun akan langsung mengetahui jika kau sudah jatuh hati pada gadis kalem itu." Katanya sambil menyikut pinggang Akira iseng. "Yang tak aku mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan namanya saja tak kau ketahui." Katanya pelan dengan nada sedih. "Dan kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih tapi dia?" tambahnya dengan raut wajah kecewa_

"_Maaf, Miku. Tapi kau tak akan mengerti. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Tapi entah saat mata terpejam atau terbuka hanya dia yang kulihat. Saat tidur atau terjaga, hanya dia yang kuingat."_

_Miku hannya mampu terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Akira. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu disangkanya sebagai pemuda dingin yang tak memiliki perasaan ternyata mampu mengatakan kata-kata seromantis itu._

_Apa itu berarti dia sudah kalah? Apakah dia sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi? Ditatapnya wajah Akira dengan seksama, lalu dia menghela nafas panjang. "Akira… dia… ada di sini."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku melihatnya tadi. Dia ada di lantai atas gedung balet di samping kita." Bisik gadis itu lirih. "Sekarang, temuilah dia dan tanyakan namanya. Akku tak akan lagi menghalangi apapun yang kau inginkan."_

_Akira menatap gadis di sampingnya lembut. "Tidak."_

"_Ke…Kenapa?!"_

"_Karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk terus menemanimu sampai ajal menjemputmu nanti."_

Hinata menonton ulang hasil rekaman gambar yang dberikan Orochimaru padanya sambil mengamati actingnya sendiri di dalam kelas.

Seharusnya dia memang tak melakukan hal semacam itu di kelas saat pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Tapi apa boleh buat, jadwalnya penuh hari ini sehingga dia tak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

Dia melirik sedikit pada Sabaku yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan tangan telungkup di atas meja. 'Tampaknya malam ini dia baru saja lembur, dia pasti kelelahan.' Pikir gadis itu sambil mengamati wajah tidur Gaara yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum pelan. Lalu digelengkannya kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan manis yang baru saja menghampiri pikirannya. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata! Ingatlah kalau Gaara-kun adalah kekasih adikmu! Kau hanyalah kekasih publiknya saja!' teriak Hinata dalam hati untuk menghentikan debaran aneh yang menguasai dirinya.

Ditatapnya lagi wajah Gaara, katung matanya tampaknya semakin gelap dan lebar. Ini membuat Hinata cemas. Diusapnya rambut merah pemuda itu dengan hati-hati agar tak ada satupun saksi yang melihatnya. Lalu dipanggilnya pelan nama pemuda itu.

"Gaara-kun… "

"Kenapa Gaara-kun memilihku dan mengikutiku masuk ke sini?" tanyanya pada makhluk yang sedang tertidur seperti hampir sepertiga penghuni kelas lainnya. "Kenapa kau langsung mengenaliku sebagai Hinata Hyuuga?" tanyanya lagi masih sambil berbisik pelan.

"Selama ini aku mengikut permainanmu tanpa mengetahui permainan macam apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dan apa alasan sesungguhnya kau melibatkanku dalam permainanmu." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil ikut merebahkann kepalanya di meja di samping kepala Gaara. "Kau membuatku seperti seekor lalat yang terperangkan dalam venus trap. Tak berdaya dan semakin lama semakin tenggelam hingga akhirnya mati."

"Hmmm, daripada lalat kurasa kupu-kpu adalah pengandaian yang lebih cocok untukmu, Hinata." Jawab pemuda mirip panda itu walau masih memejamkan matannya.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung menaikkan kepalanya. Namun tangan besar Gaara memaksanya kembali merebahkan kepala di atas meja lagi. "Ga…Gaara-kun su-sudah bangun? Se-sejak kapan?" tanyanya denngan tergagap.

"Sejak kau memanggil namaku." Jawab Sabaku Gaara sambil membuka matanya.

"Be-berarti sudah dengar dari awal, dong…" kata Hinata yang kini wajahnnya sudah mulai memerah karena malu. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak jawab saja dari tadi, Gaara-kun…?"

Gaara tersenyum pelan sambil mengusap rambut Hinata. "Aku ingin mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."katanya sambil menggeser kepalanya hingga tinggal dua cm saja jarak keduanya sekarang. "Dan aku ingin meminta maaf darimu."

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas seolah-olah seluruh darahnya terhsap ke wajahnya dan terhenti di sana. "Tak…tak ada yang harus kumaafkan… lagipula Gaara-kun kan kekasih Hanabi-chan… jadi aku…"

Gaara menghentikan kata-kata Hinata dengan mengecup singkat bibirnya sejenak. "Kau salah paham, Hinata. Karena kekasihku saat ini hanya kau."

Wajah Hinata merona mendengarnya. Dilihatnya wajah Gaara kemali mendekati wajahnya untuk meniadakan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Ja…jangan Gaara-kun…i-ini di kelas…" bujuk Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan kepalannya yang masih setia ditahan oleh sebelah tangan sang Sabaku. "Ba-bagaimana ji-jika ada yang melihat…? Bisa-bisa nanti…"

"Tak akan ada yang tahu."

Lalu sebuah ciuman panas terbentuk. Di sudut kelas dengan 28 murid lain dan seorang guru yang masih setia mendemonstrasikan Enka di depan kelas. Ini seharusnya menjadi tempat umum dan ruang publik. Namun bagi dua remaja itu, tempat itu adalah tempat yang sempurna karena tak ada sepasang netrapun yang menatap mereka.

Mereka saling berbagi kasih dan perasaan melalui sebuah sentuhan ringan di bibir mereka.

…

Hiashi Hyuuga tampak sedang membaca sebuah surat yang diterimanya. Dia mengangguk paham, lalu diambilnya telephone dan dipencetnya sebuah nomor.

Setelah dering kedua, seseoang mengangkat telephone itu.

"_Halo?"_ tanya pemuda di sebrang sana.

"Halo Neji, ini saya." Kata pria itu tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Dia yakin jika keponakannya di Amerika sana pasti akan mengenali suaranya.

"_Ah, Hiashi-sama. Ada apa hingga Hiashi-sama menelphone saya?"_ tanya pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang saat ini tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di negara dengan lambang elang bondol itu.

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sang keponakan yang sangat dibanggakannya. "Saya hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi kepulanganmu saja, Neji."

"_Apa telah terjadi sesuatu di Jepang, Hiashi-sama? Perlukah saya mempercepat jadwal kepulangan saya ke Jepang?" _Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Tidak. Semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar di sini berkat bantuan dari temanmu yang seorang pianis itu." Kata Hiashi menenangkan. "Saya hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi kedatanganmu dalam acara pertunangan Hinata bulan depan."

.

.

.

TBC lagi.

.

.

.

**Halo semua, ketemu lagi dengan Mai di sini ^_^**

**Tanpa basa-basi Mai akan balas review bagi yang nggak log in ya. Kalau yang login lewat PM seperti biasa ^_^**

_Hazena_: untuk Hazena-san, maafkan jika bagian mereka terlalu banyak. Tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Aku ingin membuat FF yang bisa melibatkan pembacanya secara langsung ^_^ sarannya akan aku tampung kok. Terimakasih.

_sabaku hyuga_: hehehe ^_^

_anonymous_: terimakasih atas kritiknya anonymous-san. Saya memang berniat mau menggambarkan mereka lebih jauh. Tapi masalahnya ada reader yang nggak setuju juga. Di sinilah kenadalannya. Dan lagi saya masih amatiran di sini hehehe. Terimakasih, sarannya akan saya pertimbangkan ^_^

_Shinigami-chan_: hehehe. Maaf ya kalau sedikit ^_^ dan sekali lagi maaf aku nggak bisa update cepat. (Salahkan guru Fisika yang super sadis itu saja ya ^_^ )

Bluerose: Iya misinya berhubungan kok. ^_^ kalau Bluerose-san mempunyai FB nanti saya kirimi daftar Managernya deh ^_^ hehehe

_Uzu No UN_: Makasih atas pujiannya ^_^ walau agak berlebihan untukku sih (soalnya aku masih amatir) UN-nya sukses kan?

_nayna twain_: terimakasih atas sarannya nayna twain-san saya akan pertimbangkan ^_^ tapi untuuk ke depannya memang kemunculan para manager akan sedikit sekali kok. (maaf bagi para real OC yang sudah berpartisipasi) untuk menyingkat cerita agar nggak sampai 10 chap hehehe

**Nah setelah ini Mai akan menceritakan sebuah kisah singkat yang dialami seorang OC di sini yaitu Sachi Miura AKA Kak Widya yang sudah memenangkan sayembara yang kubuat di FB ^_^ selamat menikmati.**

_**Special Story (Untuk Kak Widya)**_

Sachi Miura, seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai gadis yang paling beruntung se-Jepang karena telah ditunjuk menjadi manager dari Boy Band kenamaan 'Akatsuki' yang merupakan sebuah boyband yang dibentuk dalam rangka menjalin hubungan baik antar management artis raksasa di Jepang.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak diduga oleh gadis berusia 18 tahun itu. Dan hal itu adalah kenyataan jika _semua anggota Akatsuki nggak ada yang normal!_

Dan kejadian ini berlangsung pada bulan Agustus saat usia gadis itu beranjak 19 tahun.

"Kemana perginya mereka? Sudah pukul delapan malam, nih. Katanya mau membicarakan soal acara minggu depan. Tapi akhirnya ngilang juga." Gerutu gadis itu sambil mencari di tiap ruangan di gedung bagian samping Konoha Entertainment. Namun keberadaan sembilan orang pria tampan itu masih tak didapatinya.

Hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah pintu dengan plat 'Ruang Rapat 9'. Saat dibukanya pintu itu tiba-tiba…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SACHI-CHAAAAAN!"

Kertas warna warni dan balon-balon yang bertebaran adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Sachi. Ditatapnya satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki plus Konan dengan muka cengo. "Kalian ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Konan sambil memberikan sebuah kue raksasa pada Sachi. "Aku membuatnya bersama Zetsu, Kisame dan Tobi. Nanti Sachi-chan makan ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya." Jawab Sachi sambil menerima kue itu dalam hati dia bersumpah tak akan memakannya karena di dalamnya pasti terkandung Dango, Ikan asin dan yang paling buruk adalah cairan tanaman venus yang mematikan.

Itachi maju dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar kuning pada sang manager muda itu. "Ini kado dariku dan Pein. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sachi-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih Itachi-kun, Pein-kun." Kata Sachi sambil meletakkan kue pemberian Konan dan mengambil bunga pemberian Itachi. Sayang, dia tak menyadari kalau di balik bunga yang indah itu Pein sudah menyelipkan sebuah Doujin rated M untuk sang manager.

"Sachi-chan, kalau ini kado dari kami." Kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar pada sang manager.

"Wah… apa nih isinya?" kata gadis bersurai hitam itu sambil membuka kado pemberian Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu dan tentu saja Deidara. Dia melongo. "Apaan nih?" tanyanya tak mengerti sambil menunjuk boneka kutukan, sebuah belati pendek, tali tambang dan bom ukuran mini yang ada di dalam kotak.

"Ini kado kami untuk Sachi-chan." Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum menggemaskan. "Agar Sachi-chan bisa membalaskan dendam pada '_si brengsek'_ yang telah membuat Sachi-san merana."

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata mendengar kata-kata Sasori. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kalian bisa tahu soal '_si brengsek'_?" tanyanya curiga.

"Dari Mai." Kata Sasori sambil menunjuk author cerita ini yang sedang duduk di pojokan dan nulis cerita ini.

"Maaaaaaiiiiii….." kata Sachi sambil memasang wajah ala sadako. "JANGAN SEBARKAN AAIB ORANG DOOOOOONG!" katanya sambil melemparkan belati pendek e arah Mai.

"Hiiiii! Maaf!" teriak Mai sambil kabur dan memposting FF ii.

_**Spesial Story End**_

**Ada yang minat untuk review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

Hinata membandingkan dua drama yang dimainkannya saat ini.

'_Two Steps' _yang dimainkannya dengan Gaara dan '_Emerald or Moon' _yang dimainkannya dengan Sai, sepupunya sendiri. Dia terkikik geli. "Ternyata memang lebih baik jika bersama dengan orang yang kusukai. Terlihat lebih alami dan lebih natural." Katanya sambil menonton adegan di mana Ayumi menyerahkan coklatnya pada Akira dan membandingkannya dengan adegan saat Shoko menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryo.

"Nee-chan sudah benar-benar tergila-gila pada manusia setengah panda itu ya?" tanya Hanabi yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Hinata sambil duduk bersimpuh di samping kakaknya dan ikut menonton hasil rekaman dorama milik sang kakak. "Yah, dia memang tampan sih. Tapi aku tetap memilih orang yang punya alis jika ada di posisi Nee-chan." Komentar gadis remaja itu sambil mengamati dorama kakaknya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada sang adik dan membelai rambutnya pelan. "Kau kan juga sedang bermain dorama dengan Gaara-kun. Jadi kau pasti mengerti kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti. Aku kan tidak suka pada si rambut tomat itu."

Sang kakak yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Namun di dalam hati dia lega mendengar kata-kata itu. "Hanabi-chan, bagaimana shooting doramamu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?" tanya Hinata pada gadis itu.

"Mmmm, yah, bisa dibilang begitu juga, sih. Akhir minggu ini, doramanya akan mulai ditayangkan. Sutradara sudah mem-blow up (1) drama ini untuk 807 (2) nanti, jadi pastinya rating '_My Snow'_ akan tinggi." Kata gadis itu sambil mengambil remote DVD yang dipegang Hinata. "Jika kau sudah selesai mengagumi wajah pacarmu itu, boleh tidak aku pakai DVDnya untuk menonton Doramaku sendiri? Toh, di dorama ini Sabaku Gaara juga muncul kan?" godanya sambil menyenggol pinggang Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat merona mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, Hanabi-chan."

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu langsung mengeluarkan kaset rekaman milik Hinata dan menggantinya dengan miliknya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya theme song opening dorama itu (yang juga merupakan lagu debut Hanabi) mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan potongan-potongan adegan yang telah dirangkai sedemikian rupa untuk menarik minat para penonton.

"Oh, Hanabi-chan. Kau terlihat cantik sekali." Puji Hinata sambil menonton adegan awal dorama yang bergenre fantasi dengan latar cerita adalah kisah cinderella. "Aku juga ingin sesekali mengenakan gaun seindah itu." Gumamnya.

Hanabi memutar matanya mendengar komentar kakaknya. "Nee-chan kan memiliki image gadis Jepang. Bahkan sampai dijuluki sebagai seorang Yamato Nadeshiko, jadi menurutku kimono mewah yang anggun dan geta yang cantik adalah pakaian yang lebih cocok untuk Nee-chan dibanding gaun berenda berlapis-lapis dan sepatu kaca yang membuat kaki luka." Katanya ringan.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit cemburu padamu, Hanabi-chan. Kau terlihat sangat serasi dengan Gaara-kun di dorama ini." Bisik gadis bersurai Indigo itu sambil mengamati sosok kekasihnya yang mengenakan kostum layaknya seorang pangeran. "Gaara-kun sih, pasti tak akan mau kalau kupaksa memakai Kimono." Katanya lirih sinambi setengah merenungi kekasihnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Nee-chan." Kata Hanabi lirh. "Aku bisa bermimpi buruk jika membayangkan Gaara-san memakai Kimono."

Hinata tertawa mendengar kata-kata adiknya. "Gaara-kun memang paling cocok memakai pakaian seperti seorang punk atau preman. Tapi bagiku seperti apapun penampilannya. Dia tetap memesona."

"Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta." Komentar Hanabi sinis. Dia hanya memutar matanya geli melihat sang kakak yang sedang terhanyut dalam lautan romansa.

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Nee-chan mengenai pertunangan itu? Bukankah itu akan menghancurkan perasaannya?' pikir gadis itu sinambi berpura-pura menonton doramanya meski seluruh atensinya tetap terpusat pada sang kakak.

…

Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah managernya yang tampak sedikit gelisah hari ini. "Ada apa Kaori-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" terkanya saat melihat kenyataan jika hari ini managernya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ah, tdak ada apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan. Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja." Elak pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu. "Oh ya, malam ini ada yang mau dibicarakan CEO padamu mengenai pekerjaan. Jadi kau harus datang, ya."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti." Katanya sambil mengalihakan pandangan ke kota Tokyo yang gemerlapan. Kota yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya lampu yang bersinar indah dan terang meski malam sudah datang menjemput. Namun tampaknya tak pernah ada kata istirahat untuk ibu kota Jepang itu.

Siang dan malam berjalan seolah tanpa bedanya. Selalu saja ramai dan penuh dengan cerita. Kota yang indah dan mengagumkan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah dering ponsel yang cukup keras membuatnya terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan Tokyo di malam hari kepada sang manager yang tampak panik melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma si Uzu saja kok." Kata pemuda itu salah tingkah sambil mengangkat telephone itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan telfon aku dulu, Uzu… Apa kau bilang? Rencananya dipercepat dua minggu lagi?! Jangan gila! … Hei! Hei! Uzu! Uzu! Sial dimatikan." Gerutu pemuda itu sambil memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku jasnya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya untuk mengurangi emosinya.

Hinata kembali bertanya pada managernya yang tampak sangat kesal itu. "Dari Uzu-san ya? Kenapa Kaori-kun tampak kesal sekali. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang penting telah terjadi? Atau terjadi sesuatu pada Uzu-san?"

Kaori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak frustasi. "Bukan hal penting kok, Hinata-chan. Hanya saja terkadang aku merasa sedikit gila dengan gadis yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu." Gumamnya lirih.

"Tapi Kaori-san suka dengan Uzu-san, kan? Buktinya kalian selalu mesra setiap saat." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Memang, tapi bukan… hei! Tunggu dulu, Hinata-chan! Jangan bilang kalau kau masih saja salah paham dengan hubunganku dan Uzu!" protes pemda itu dengan wajah merah. "Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan jika aku tak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun dengan Uzu selain persahabatan dan pertengkaran. Mengerti?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum kecil pada sang manager. "Jika tidak cepat, Uzu-san nati direbut Hiruke-san atau Hazuki-san, lho."

Kaori mengacak surai panjangnya frustasi. "Jangan menggodaku, Hinata-chan. Sekarang fokus pada pekerjaan. Ya, pekerjaan. Jadi setelah ini kau akan…"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil mengacuhkan sang manager yang sedang membacakan jadwalnya hari ini. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya saat melihat masih ada sedikit rona merah yang tertinggal di pipi pemuda itu.

'Setiap orang pasti memiliki kisah cintanya masing-masing. Dan semua orang berharap jika kisah cintanya akan berakhir bahagia dan menjadi kisah yang sempurna. Namun tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui masa depan. Siapa tahu kisah yang selama ini dikiranya akan menjadi kisah bahagia berubah menjadi kesedihan? Tapi apa aku salah jika aku mengharapkan seluruh kisah cinta yang ada di sekitarku tetap manis dan terus berkembang dengan indah, sama seperti kisah cintaku dengan Gaara-kun?'

Namun satu hal yang tak Hinata ketahui. Bahwa kisah cintanya yang damai dan manis akan segera berubah menjadi bergejolak dan pahit.

…

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang CEO tanpa ditemani oleh Kaori. Ini sangat aneh mengingat biasanya manager mudanya itu dengan setia selalu menemaninya ke manapun jika itu adalah pekerjaan. Namun anehnya hari ini Kaori tampak sedikit enggan mengikuti Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang pimpinan tertinggi Konoha entertainment itu.

Di dalam ruangan bergaya Jepang itu, sudah ada beberapa artis yang Hinata kenal, Sakura, Sai, Hanabi, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di antara Sakura dan Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan hebohnya.

"Halo Sakura, Ino. Apa kabar?" sapa Hinata lembut pada dua rekannya sesama artis.

"Hei, Hinata. Denger deh, masa kata Sakura, Sasuke-kun akan jadian dengan Naruto-chan coba?" kata Ino pada Hinata sambil menunjuk muka Sakura dengan tidak sopannya. "Padahal itu kan sangat tidak mungkin. Apalagi mereka berdua kan sama-sama cowok! Meski Naruto-chan memang lebih cantik ketimbag kebanyakan cewek, sih." Tambahnya seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. "A…apa mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada gadis bersurai gulali yang sejak tadi hanya senyam-senyum aneh saja sambil mendengarkan Ino.

"Entahlah, tapi kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dan menciumnya saat Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang." Katanya riang sambil mengambil sehelai tisu dari tasnya dan mengusap setetes darah yang menetes dari hidungnya. "Mereka berdua tega sekali sampai tak mau memberitahuku mengenai hal ini. Padahal aku kan sahabat dan rekan mereka sejak masa training dulu." Tambahnya.

"Kalaupun kabar itu benar, memangnya mereka akan memberitahumu? Kau kan Fujoshi!" kata Ino gusar sambil menggelengkan kepalannya pelan. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu. Setahuku rumahmu berlawanan arah dengan rumah Naruto-chan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihat kejadian itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "K. E. N. C. A. N. Kencan." Kata gadis bermata emerald ini dengan wajah jahil pada sang gadis Yamanaka. "Kemarin aku pergi mencari alat lukis bersama dengan Sai-kun. Dia juga berjanji untuk mengajariku melukis selepas shooting selesai." Katanya sambil terkikik centil.

"Tapi bukankah kau suka pada Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau berpaling pada Sai Uchiha?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Sejak aku jadi fujoshi dan mendukung hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke."

"Dasar forehead!"

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum lembut pada dua gadis di hadapannya sambil berkata lirih. "Syukurlah kalau hubungan Sakura dan Sai-kun semakin dekat. Aku senang jika kata-kataku dapat membantu hubungan kalian."

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Yang jelas aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Sebagai sepupunya kau memang benar-benar tahu soal Sai." Katanya sambil memeluk Hinata erat. "Bicara soal hubungan, kulihat kau dan Gaara Sabaku juga semakin hangat. Iya kan, Pig?" tanyanya meminta dukungan pada sahabat pirangnya yang memiliki arti nama sama dengan hewan berwarna merah jambu itu.

Ino memutar matanya malas. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, sakura. Jangan sombong hanya karena kau memiliki arti nama yang cantik, jidat lebar." Katanya dengan nada tajam pada teman sekaligus saingannya sejak kecil itu. "Tapi harus kiuakui, aku setuju denganmu, Forehead. Aku tak pernah melihat pasangan lain yang sepanas Hinata-chan dan adik bungsu dari Temari-chan ini." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ah, Ino mengenal kakak perempuan Gaara-kun ya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Yap. Aku memang mengenal calon kakak iparmu itu, Hinata-chan." Kata Ino iseng sinambi mengangguk kecil. "Dia main di dorama yang sama denganku, _Love of Music_." Katanya sambil mengengkat bahu.

"Dan dia juga saingan Ino di dunia nyata untuk mendapatkan si rusa pemalas itu." Tambah Sakura jahil sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Shikamaru Nara yang tertidur di atas sofa. "Meski aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Ino mau repot-repot merebutkan makhluk itu sementara ada seribu pria yang dengan senang hati merelakan hati dan raganya agar dapat menjadi kekasih Yamanaka Ino."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Forehead! Aku dan Shikamaru hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil. Tak lebih!" bantah Ino dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saja. 'Di manapun yang namanya perasaan suka itu selalu seperti ini. Baik Kaori ataupun Ino sama saja. Mereka menyangkal perasaan mereka sendiri meski wajah mereka telah mengatakan segalanya.'

…

"Uzu Kazechiha!" teriak Kaori keras sambil menjitak kepala gadis yang menjabat sebagai manager Haruno Sakura itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan menelfonku di jam-jam itu kan? Kau mau misi kita bocor langsung ke targetnya apa?"

Gadis berambut orange panjang itu hanya tertawa salah tingkah saja mendengar kata-kata Kaori. "Maafkan aku, Kaori. Nggak sengaja, hehehe." Katanya sambil melindungi kepalannya dari jitakan susulan dari Kaori. "Tapi tadi itu benar-benar kritis, dan menurut Tsunade-san waktunya harus dipercepat. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung saja menelfonmu. Maafkan aku ya, Kaori. hehehe…" pintanya

"Dasar bodoh." Gerutu Kaori sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Oh ya, di mana Hazuki dan Meylin yang harusnya sudah ada di sini?" tanyanya pada gadis manis di hadapannya untuk mengubah alur pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan ke TKP. Kita harus segera menyusulnya sekarang." Kata Uzu sambil melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Kaori. "Kau yang menyetir. Aku malas melakukannya." Tambah gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya memarkir mobil kesayangannya. "Jangan sampai kecelakaan. Aku masih belum ingin mati berdua denganmu."

Kaori hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah seenaknya dari gadis di hadapannya. "Dasar nggak peka. Dia pasti tak tahu makna tersirat di dalam kata-katanya." Gumamnya lirih sebelum memutuskan untuk menyusul gadis itu dan merangkul pundaknya akrab. "Ayolah. Aku sudah punya SIM, baka no Uzu." Ejeknya.

"Hahaha, kupasrahkan nyawaku padamu."

Kaori menelan ludah berat. 'Lagi-lagi makna tersirat.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

…

"Aku memiliki tawaran yang tak boleh kalian tolak." Wanita bersurai pirang dengan tanda diamond di tengah dahinya berkata lirih. "Jika kalian berani menolaknya, maka aku akan langsung memecat kalian."

Keenam artis remaja yang sedang naik daun itu langsung menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Ta…tapi di kontrak kerja tertulis jika kami boleh menlak jika merasa tak cocok dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan, kan?" gumam Hanabi lirih tanpa berani menatap wajah Tsunade yang cantik namun kejam.

Tsunade menatap tajam pada Hanabi. "Jika kau merasa tak setuju silahkan keluar dari gedung ini, Hanabi Hyuuga. Namun jangan pernah kembali lagi." Desis wanita itu tajam pada Hanabi yang langsung menutup mulutnya ketakutan.

"Pekerjaan apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan pada kami." Tanya Sai tanpa melepas senyum hambarnya. "Tampaknya itu pekerjaan yang sangat penting."

Tsunade tampak sedikit kesal saat Sai memotong perkataannya. "Acara ini diadakan oleh calon suamiku, Jiraya."

Kata-kata wanita itu dengan sukses membuat para artis muda itu melakukan sweatdrop dan jawdrop masal. 'Apaaaa?! Masa CEO mau nikah sama Sutradara mesum itu?!' itulah inner mereka bersamaan.

"Dan dia berencana membuat sebuah acara yang menampilkan tiga orang pemeran utama dari tiga dorama…" tambah wanita itu lirih.

Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk datang menghampirinya. Diperhatikan satu persatu artis yang ada di sana. Dia menelan ludah terpaksa.

Ada Sai, Sakura dan dirinya sendiri dari '_Emerald or Moon_,' lalu ada Ino dan Shikamaru dari 'Love of Music' dan Hanabi dari… 'My Snow'?

"Itu berisikan game-game tentang cinta dan semacamnya yang baik untuk mempromosikan dorama yang sedang kalian mainkan. Jiraiya sendiri yang meracang game itu." Kata wanita itu memberi informasi.

Hinata sekali lagi menelan ludah secara paksa. 'Melakukan game? Dengan Sakura dan Sai? Tentang cinta? Buatan Jiraiya-san yang mesum?' Oh, Hinata mulai melihat yang namanya neraka di hadapannya.

Oh, Kami-sama…

"Dan acara ini akan dilaksanakan bekerja sama dengan Suna Entertainment. Jadi aku minta kalian bersikap profesional. Aku tak peduli meski di dunia nyata kalian adalah sepasang kekasih atau apapun, tapi aku minta jangan bersikap di luar kontrol saat di depan kamera." Kata wanita itu sambil meletakkan setumpuk data yang akan dibagikan pada para artisnya.

"Terutama kau, Hinata." Tambahnya sambil memandang tajam mata Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "I…iya…" gumamnya lirih sambil mengambil data yang diberikan Tsunade. Dia membuka beberapa halaman dengan takut-takut hingga akhirnya dia menangkap sebuah kata yang mampu membuatnya gagal jantung seketika.

_Game Cium Pasanganmu di Dorama._

Oh, Kami-sama. Tampaknya kau tak rela membiarkan Hinata tenanng dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hallo minna-san. Mai kembali setelah hiatus dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jangan salahkan aku yang malas mempublish cerita ini sampai molor 4 hari dari jadwal semula. Salahkan saja Kakak-kakakku yang seenak jidat kembali ke rumah dan mengubah hidupku menjadi neraka sehingga aku tak sempat membuat FF lagi.**

**Yah, daripada denger ocehan tak berguna dariku. Lebih baik kita balas review dari yang tidak login ya yang login akan dibalas lewat PM**

Shinigami-chan: Em, itu pengalaman pribadi (tapi bukan aku yang ngelakuin lho) waktu aku negok ke belakang ternyata temanku sedang #$&%^()^$# begitulah. Aku masih sibuk dan susah update hehehe . maaf ya #Pasang puppy eyes no jutsu

Lovender: E… Shikamaru ya? Mungkin nggak ya?

Bluerose: emmm… siapa ya? Kalau begitu, maaf ya jadi nggak bisa mengirim datanya. Semoga nanti nggak bingung lagi.

**Naah untuk chap ini akan diakhiri dengan spesial story tentang 2 OC di sini yang jarang muncul yaitu Uzumaki Hiruke dan Uchiha Hazuki. Selamat menikmati.**

Hiruke POV

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat usiaku sebelas tahun dan aku diminta oleh keluargaku untuk mengurus adik sepupu yang mulai memasuki dunia artis. Dia adalah wakil manager dari artis muda yang menjadi lawan main Naruto untuk drama klasik ini.

Namanya… Uchiha Hazuki.

Sepintas aku melihatnya sebagai sosok yang tegas dan dingin dan segala keangkuhan yang biasa dimiliki seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Dan jika kau tanya pendapatku. Kukatakan saja. Aku membencinya! Aku benci melihat mata onyx dan rambut raven jabrik itu! Aku benci melihatnya dipuji dan dikagumi banyak orang meski usianya sama denganku!

Aku kesal padanya yang selalu dengan tenangnya mengatasi semua masalah dan membimbing artisnya dengan baik!

Intinya aku sangat sangat sangat membencinya.

Aku sangat membencinya hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana aku melihatnya membelai rambut pirang Naruto saat anak itu menangis karena bertengkar dengan Sasuke (lagi). Sambil berkata, "Jangan menangis, Sasuke tak benar-benar mengataimu bodoh. Dia hanya sedikit gugup saja." Katanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku langsung terdiam. 'Orang seperti itu bisa bersikap peduli dengan orang lain? Dia pasti sedang kerasukan!' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku langsung menghampiri Naruto sesaat setelah Hazuki pergi. "Naruto, apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia menyakitimu atau apa?" tanyaku sambil memeriksa tubuhnya yang berlapis Yukata berwarna merah muda manis.

"Hiruke-niichan, kenapa Hiruke-niichan terlihat panik begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hazuki Uchiha padamu?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hazuki-san cuma membelai rambutku dan menasehatiku saja kok." Katanya dengan nada polos. "Oh ya, kenapa Hiruke-niichan sangat membenci Hazuki-san? Hazuki-san kan baik. Dia sering membelai rambutku dan membelikanku ramen. Dia juga…" Naruto terus mengoceh mengenai kebaikan orang itu hingga membuatku mengernyitkan alis.

'Apa benar, Hazuki itu begitu? Tapi… masa sih?'

…

_Sebulan kemudian._

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengamati anak yang sekarang sedang membungkuk sambil mencengkram perutnya erat-erat sambil terisak pelan.

"Sakit… perutku sakit… Hiruke-niichan…" rengeknya.

Kulihat anak berambut raven mungil langsung mendekati Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" tanya anak itu lirih. Meski wajahnya tetap datar. Dapat kulihat dengann jelas jika dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan langsung melingkari tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke punggungnya. "Hirukr. Telfon taxi dan suruh mereka untuk menjemput kita sekarang." Kata suara itu tegas.

"Ha…Hazuki…"

"Cepat!"

"I-iya!"

…

"Keracunan makanan?" beoku saat mendengar penjelasan dokter. "Tapi itu tak mungkin! Aku yakin selalu menyiapkan makanannya dengan baik!" protesku pada dokter itu sambil menggebrak meja marah. "Tak mungkin… tak mungkin…"

"Harusnya tugas seperti ini memang tak diberikan kepada anak kecil."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal. Namun aku tak bisa membalasnya. Karena mungkin itu memang benar.

"Jangan bicara dari sudut pandang subjektif, Dokter. Anda tak melihat seberapa besar usaha Hiruke untuk menjaga dan melindungi Naruto. Jadi tak sepantasnya anda bicara seperti itu." Kudengar Hazuke membelaku. Lalu dia menarik tanganku dan keluar dari ruangan sang dokter.

"Terimakasih karena telah menolongku, Hazuki." Bisikku lemah saat dia terus menarikku menuju kamar tempat Naruto berada. "Terimakasih karena telah membantuku membawa Naruto ke sini dan membelaku. Terimakasih."

"… apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu wajar untuk seorang teman?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya. Teman."

…

Normal POV

Hiruke menemukan sebuah buku di kamar Hazuki dan tanppa sadar dia membacanya.

_Dia sangat berbeda denganku. Andai saja aku memili setidaknya sepuluh persen saja keceriaannya, lima persen saja tawanya dan satu persen saja kejujurannya, maka aku akan jadi orang yang seribu kali lebih baik daripada aku yang sekarang._

_Hiruke Uzumaki, orang yang sangat unik dan hangat. Andai aku bisa bersahabat dengannya._

"Apa yang kau baca itu, Hiruke?!" teriak sebuah suara sambil mencoba merebut buku yang ada di tangan si pirang bermarga Uzumaki di hadapannya. "Kembalikan bukuku, bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

"Waaaa! Hazuki, aku tak pernah mengira kau akan berfikir begitu tentangku." Kata sang pemuda sambil menjauhkan buku itu dari tangan sang pemilik. "Tapi kalau dibaca… seolah-olah kau jatuh cinta padaku saja HAHAHA!"

"Makanya jangan dibaca! Itu kan tulisanku saat usiaku sebelas tahun!"

Yah, kurasa meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, teman memang adalah benda yang paling berharga di kehidupan manusia, termasuk dua orang manager bodoh itu. Atau… jangan-jangan dugaan Hiruke memang tepat ya?

.

.

.

Spesial story End

.

.

.

**OK jangan lupa review ya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cerita ini milik Mai Narazaki**

**Para OC di sini milik teman-teman FB Mai yang dengan suka rela perpartisipsi **

**Warning: OC, abal, OCC, Typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Jika anda tak suka OC saya sarankan jangan baca. Maaf.**

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara menarik lengan Hinata Aoyama dengan sedikit kasar dan memaksa gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya ke arah gudang peralatan tempat dulu mereka sempat bertengkar hebat akibat salah paham beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan Gaara langsung mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Ditatapnya wajah gadis yang sudah mendiamkannya selama sehari penuh itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanpa basa basi Gaara langsung menanya Hinata yang sedang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan gugup. "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah padaku? Jawab aku, Hinata." Tambahnya setengah putus asa karena gadis yang mengenakan soft lens merah di sampingnya masih berkeras membisu dan tak mau menjawab.

Hinata hanya mengerling sedikit pada sang kekasih lalu membuang wajah kesal. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau sukai dariku?" tanyaya lirih.

Sontak Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, sudah lama dia menunggu gadis itu menanyakan hal itu padannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa ada fansku yang mengecammu atau mengirimu surat ancaman?" tanyanya kembali pada gadis yang sekarang sedang memakai nama Hinata Aoyama.

"Jawab saja." Tukas Hinata.

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya (alis yang mana?) tak mengerti, tak biasanya Hinata bersikap setidak sabar ini. "Aku suka pada warna matamu. Warna ungu muda pucat yang mengingatkanku pada padang lavender di Hokkaido." Katanya sambil melapas kaca mata Hinata dan menatap dalam-dalam soft lens merah darah Hinata mencoba mencari setitik lavender di dalam sana. "Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa harus aku? Bukankah Hanabi-chan juga memiliki warna mata yang sama kan?" kata Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Gaara geli sambil menggelengkan kepala kecil. "Kuatakan saja, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku bukan seorang pedofil yang menyukai anak yang umurnya jauh dariku. Jangan kira hanya karena aku berpasangan dengan dia di dorama, aku jadi menjalin cinta lokasi dengan Hanabi." Jawab Gaara sambil menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Karena hanya kau yang kucintai, Hinata."

Tentu saja, menerima perlakuan dan perkataan seperti itu membuat Hinata meroa merah dan menunduk malu. "Lagipula… soal acara yang disutradarai oleh Jiraiya-sama itu…. Aku…. Ano, apa kau akan benar-benar mencium Hanabi?"

"Anggap saja itu hanya acting. Karena aku tak memilki perasaan apapun pada adikmu itu." Katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Jika kau merasa tenang dengan kata-kata, akan uucapkan riuan kali untukmu. 'Aku hanya mencintai Hinata Hyuuga, dan tak ada orang lain yang kucintai selain dia.'"

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar kata-kata dari orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Aku tahu… tapi aku tetap merasa cemas, Gaara-kun. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Banyak gadis cantik di sekitarmu yang lebih cantik daripada aku. Dam tu membuatku resah, rasanya seperti tersaingi. Apalagi aku… aku kan… sangat pemalu dan bodoh. Ayahku saja sampai habis akal menghadapiku…."

CUP!

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh sebuah senyuman singkat yang didaratkan Gaara di bibir mungil berwarna merah mudanya. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata." Bisik pemuda bermata jade itu di telinga gadis kesayangannya. "Ada aku bersamamu. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, baik dulu, sekarang ataupun selamanya."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di back stage dengan gugup. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh, setengah jam lagi acara itu akan dimulai. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sai yang dengan santai mengobrol di sudut ruang ganti yang mereka gunakan bertiga.

'Ah, mereka kan tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, jadi acara ini malah akan menguatkan hubungan mereka.' Batin Hinata sambil meremas bagian tepi gaun berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil putih yang dikenakannya untuk acara ini. Mati-matian dia menahan keringat yang hendak menetes agar tak merusak make-up yang telah dikenakan pada wajahnya oleh seorang penata rias profesional, Kabuto.

"Hinata, kau tampak gugup. Apa kau panik karena hari ini para manager dilarang masuk ke back stage?" tanya Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "A…aku-aku hanya sedikit cemas saja, apalag i-ini adalah acara live." Jawab Hinata sekenanya sambil tersenyum pelan pada sepupu jauhnya yang satu management dengannya itu.

Sai hanya membalas dengan senyum pucatnya yang bisa membuat setengah populasi gadis remaja di Jepang menjerit histeris.

"Sai-kun bagaimana sih? Hinata-chan kan panik karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan Sabaku-san di depan umum. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?" Sakura ikut-ikutan berkomentar sambil memeluk pundak Hinata dari samping. "Atau jangan-jangan kau khawatir kalau Sabaku-san selingkuh dengan adikmu itu ya, Hinata-chan….?" Tambahnya dengan nada menggoda sambil menyenggol pinggang Hinata pelan.

Hinata hanya dapat menunduk dengan muka memerah saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. 'Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa tahu?!' teriaknya dalam hati panik. "A-aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena itu memang tak salah." Kata Hinata lirih sambil menutup wajahnya degan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sai-kun dan Sakura enak ya. Kalian kekasih yang juga main sebagai pasangan di dorama. Pasti tak cemas kan?"

Sai melepas senyum palsunya mendengar kata-kata Hinata, "Kami tidak…"

"Ahahahaha! Hinata-chan memang manis sekali ya!" seruan keras Sakura sukses memotong kata-kata Sai. "Aku jadi benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu adikku." Serunya riang sambil memeluk Hinata erat di dadanya. Diliriknya Sai yang menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno?' namun Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar tak berdosa seolah tak mengerti arti tatapan Sai.

'Apa yang kuinginkan harus kudapatkan.' Itulah isi hati sang gadis yang terkenal akibat warna surainya yang eksentrik itu.

"Sa-Sakura… lepas…. Aku sesak nafas…"

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di belakang sebuah meja yang digunakan untuk permainan. Segala macam permainan aneh dan tak jelas sudah dilakukannya malam ini, mulai dari menyuapi pemeran utama pria sampai mendadani pemeran utama wanita dengan mata tertutup. Semua persis seperti di Job Descripsion yang diberikan Tsunade-san padanya.

Diam-diam dia berharap acara ini akan dihentikan di tengah jalan karena rusaknya alat atau ada bencana yang harus segera disiarkan. Namun kenyataan pahit harus dihadapinya, acara game ciuman itu akan segera dimulai.

Tepatnya akan dimulai dua menit lagi setelah break iklan ini selesai.

Dengan sudut matanya, Hinata melirik melihat keadaan dua tim lainnya.

Tim A yang berasal dari dorama _Love of music _yang diwakili oleh Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku Temari dan juga Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata mengenali sosok Shikamaru sebagai seorang pianis terkenal asal Konoha Entertainment yang beberapa kali mengiringinya bernyanyi.

Lalu Sabaku Temari dia adalah seorang desainner pakaian sekaligus seorang aktris profesional asal Suna Entertainment yang saat ini sedang digosipkan menjalin kasih dengan Shikamaru Nara, namun bagi Hinata, kenyataan terpenting dari seorang Temari adalah dia merupakan kakak seorang Sabaku Gaara. Kekasihnya.

Hinata sudah mengenal Ino nsejak lama, Ino adalah artis sekaligus penyanyi cantik dan sexi yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun asal Konoha Entertainment. Dia juga merupakan teman sekaligus rival dari Sakura.

Mereka semua tampak tenang, kecuali Yamanaka Ino yang juga terlihat sama gelisahnya seperti Hinata. Itu wajar saja, soalnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Ino menyukai Shikamaru yang notabenya merupakan temannya sejak kecil.

Pasti Ino merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertii yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Cemburu dan tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya berciuman dengan gadis lain.

Lalu ada Tim C. Tiga orang perwakilannya berasal dari dorama yang ada di peringkat kedua setelah _Two Steps_, yaitu _My Snow. _Tiga pemeran utama dorama itu adalah Sabaku Gaara, Hanabi Hyuuga dan Matsuri.

Hinata benar-benar berharap adiknya bisa menjalani kehidupan yang diimpikannya ini dengan baik. Namun tampaknya pendatang baru dengan rambut coklat gelap itu lebih cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungann barunya dibanding Hinata dulu.

Matsuri adalah seorang aktris ternama asal Suna Entertainment yang sering dipasangkan dengan Gaara. Namun Gaara sendiri yang mengatakan pada Hinata jika dia menganggap Matsuri adalah muridnya. Jadi Hinata tak perlu khawatir.

Dan Gaara… tak perlu kujelaskan kan? Semua pasti sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang katanya paling diidamkan seJepang ini.

Mereka bertiga juga tampak tenang, Hanabi sendiri tampak tak peduli dan tak tertarik pada acara ini. Da bersenandung kecil sambil mengetukkan jarinya di meja pelan membunuh waktu break untuk iklan yang terasa sangat lama.

Mau tak mau Hinata menaruh prasangka pada sang adik. 'Jangan-jangan Hanabi-chan sudah tak sabar lagi untuk berciuman dengan Gaara-kun.' Lalu setelah berfikir demikian dia akan merasa bersalah pada sang adik dan memutuskan untuk mengamati Gaara yang memasang ekspresi dingin, seperti imagenya yang selama ini dikenal oleh masyarakat luas.

Disempatkannya juga melirik dua anggota satu timnya yang berasal dari dorama _Emerald or Moon. _Ada Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sai. Kedua orang itu juga merupakan orang-orang yang cukup diperhitungkan di dalam dunia entertainment ini. Dorama ataupun Film apapun yang mereka mainkan dipastikan akan menempati peringkat teratas Dorama atau Film terpopuler pekan itu. Apalagi mereka dikabarkan sedang menjalin hubungan spesial.

Hinata menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Semua orang di sini adalah para petinggi dunia artis remaja Jepang yang ke-profesionalitas-annya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan dia sendiri juga merupakan salah satu di antaranya.

Harusnya Hinata tak perlu menghawatirkan masalah ciuman itu. Bagaimanapun itu hanyalah acting dan pekerjaan baik bagi Gaara ataupun Hanabi bukan? Tapi siapa sih gadis yang bisa diam saja dan tetap tersenyum lembut saat melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh adik perempuannya di depan matanya sendiri?

Mungkin memang ada gadis yang dapat melakukannya, namun jelas Hinata tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu.

Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan. 'Tenanglah Hinata, dinginkan kepalamu. Kau tidak bleh bertindak sembrono. Bukankah Tsunade-san sudah memperingatkanmu?' katanya dalam hati mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lima detik lagi! Kamera siap! Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi masuk!" teriak Jiraiya menginformasikan bahwa masa break sudah selesai.

Hinata menarik nafas sekali lagi sebelum memasang senyum lembutnya.

'_Kami-sama, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Tolong kuatkanlah hatiku.'_

.

.

.

"Halo semuanya! Masih tetap bersama kami di Love-Love Game!" sorak Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengenakan pakaian model lolita berwarna orange cerah lengkap dengan wig pirag panjangnya yang model twintail. "Sebelum kita mulai game berikutnya, ayo kita lihat lagi skor para tim hingga saat ini! Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke yang mengenakan tuxedo nonformal hanya menggumam saja. "Ada Tim B di peringkat pertama dengan 700 point, lalu Tim C di peringkat kedua dengan 650 point dan terakhit Tim A dengan 550 point." Kata pemuda itu datar, namun sanggup membuat para gadis yang menonton bersorak heboh.

Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil saja. "Ayolah semangat sedikit, Sasuke. Bukankah kita akan memainkan game inti di Love-Love Game ini?" pancing Naruto sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke sok mesra, 'Jika saja ini bukan perintah dari Jiraiya-sama aku pasti tak akan sudi melakukannya.' Gerutu pemuda itu dalam hati. "Kakashi, apa nama game utama kita kali ini?" tanyanya pada pria tampan berambut perak yang berdiri di dekat layar besar sambil membawa kartu berisikan informasi game yang akan dilakukan setelah ini.

"Ya, Naruko-chan." Jawab Kakshi menyebutkan nick name androgini yang biasa dipakai Naruto saat menjadi perempuan. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesepian karena partnerku yang biasanya sedang mejadi peserta game ini." Katanya sambil mengerling kecil pada Sakura yang selalu dipasangkan dengannya sebagai host. "Namun meski kesepian aku akan tetap membacakan aturan game kali ini. Namanya adalah… 'Cium pasanganmu di Dorama'!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar ramai di kalangan penonton yang menyaksikan ekspresi kaget para peserta yang tentu saja hanya merupakan acting. Terimak kasih kepada Job Describsion yang telah diberikan Tsunade tempo lalu.

"Aturannya mudah saja. Pemeran utama pria dan wanita harus saling berciuman dengan gaya dan cara yang paling mesra! Semakin mesra maka nilainya akan semakin tinggi!" kata Kakashi lagi sambil menunjuk empat juri yang duduk di bagian samping panggung.

Di sana ada Obito Uchiha, Inuzuka Hana, Baki dan Karin yang sudah siap dengan papan nilainya masing-masing.

"Permainan akan dimulai dari tim yang nilainya paling bawah yaitu tim…. A!" soraknya sambil mempersilahkan Temari dan Shikamaru maju ke depan untuk melakukan adegan nista itu.

"Merepotkan…"

Mendengar gerutuan dari sang lawan main, mau tak mau Temari mengerang kesal. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menolak melakukan game ini?" tanya gadis itu pada Naruto yang sudah mempersiapkan tempat di depan panggung.

"Kalian akan dihukum ~" jawab Naruto dengan nada sing the song yang mengerikan. "Dan hukumannya adalah makan makanan yang paling tidak disukai dari bibir Jiraiya-sama~" tambahnya sambil tersenyum iblis.

Semua peserta menelan ludah mereka secara paksa.

Kalau hukumannya seperti itu siapapun pasti tak akan sudi.

"Ukh." Keluh Temari sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu. "Awa saja kalau nafasmu bau rokok seperti waktu itu." Ancamnya sambil mengecup bibir pemuda yang masih saja tak bereskspresi itu dengan tembut dan mendorong wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Shikamaru.

Ciuman itu semakin panas saat Shikamaru mulai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Temari dan menarik gadis itu mendekat untuk memanaskan ciuman mereka yang mulai diramaikan oleh aksi lidah. Euh.

Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sebentar pada Ino yang ada di belakang. Dilihatnya ekspresi Ino yang tak bisa dideskripsikannya. Campuran antara marah, kecewa, sedih, kesal, cemburu dan tentu saja terluka.

Hinata langsung mengangguk pada gadis itu sambil tersenyum mengerti mencoba menyemangati gadis yang hatinya tengah terkoyak itu. Meski Ino tak membalasnya karena matanya sedang terpaku pada adegan panas yang ditunjukkan live di depan matanya, Hinata tahu jika perasaannya tersampaikan.

"Ino selalu pergi saat shooting adegan ciuman diadakan. Kasihan dia yang harus melihat langsung dengan cara seperti ini." Bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

"I…Iya."

Gadis bersurai pink itu menoleh pada sang lawan bicara. "Apa kau ingin mengalami perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Ino, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. "Jika kau tidak ingin mengalaminya, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghentikannya jika kau mau." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Hinata.

"A…aku tak bisa melakukannya, Sakura. Dan… kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" tanya gadis beririis bulan itu sinambi memainkan kedua telujuknya di depan dada, tanda bahwa kegugupan kini melandanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kedua sahabat baikku tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan yang sama." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pelan ke arah kamera yang sedang meng-close up wajahnya. "Dan aku tak mau jika suatu saat nanti aku terpaksa mendengar kesedihanmu karena massa menganggap kalau Gaara lebih cocok dengan Hanabi-chan dibandingkan denganmu, Hinata-chan." Tambahnya saat kamera kembali meng-shoot ciuman panas antara Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku Temari yang masih belum selesai juga.

"Aku… aku tak punya hak apapun… lagipula Tsunade-san sudah memperingatkanku…" kata gadis bersurai indigo itu pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyesal pada pilihanmu ini kelak."

Hinata membuang wajahnya tanpa menjawab kata-kata Sakura.

"Hmmm… skornya 8, 7, 7, dan 8. Totalnya 30 point. Point yang cukup tinggi untuk Tim A." kata Sasuke membacakan nilai-nilai yang dibawa juri. "Total nilai Tim A sekarang adalah 580 point. Masih tertinggal jauh oleh dua tim lainnya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Ciuman yang sangat panas! Aku sampai malu sendiri menyaksikannya." Kata Naruto manis sambil menutupi kedua pipinya dengan gaya yang sangat mirip dengan gadis remaja.

"Bukannya kita juga sudah sering melakukannya?" goda Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Naruto sambil tersenyum pelan sehingga membuat para gadis di sana mimisan seketika.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali Sasuke. Karena kata-kata semacam itulah, kita jadi sering digosipkan kan?" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan belitan Sasuke pada lengannya. "Nah, daripada membuang waktu. Ayo kita lanjutkan saja game-nya! Kakashi!"

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. "Ya! Kali ini adalah giliran dari tim C yang memiliki selisih nilai yang kecil dengan Tim B di peringkat pertama! Apa dengan game kali ini mereka akan membalik keadaan? Siapa yang tahu." Katanya sambil mempersilahkan Tim C masuk ke panggung utama tempat pasangan ShikaTema baru saja menyelesaikan adegan nista mereka.

Hinata memperhatikan saat tim itu maju dan melewati meja tempat dia berdiri bersama Sakura dan Sai. Diamatinya sang adik yang tampak tenang dan percaya diri.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan lirih menyapa telinganya.

"Ternyata aku salah, akhirnya aku paham kenapa Nee-chan benar-benar tergila-gila pada Gaara-kun. Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan kali ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Lihat dan saksikan saat aku merebutnya dari Nee-chan."

Hinata terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Hanabi.

'_Aku pasti salah dengar kan?'_ katanya dalam hati.

Dilihatnya sang adik yang sudah merangkul mesra leher pucat Gaara dan memainkan helaian-helaian maroon di belakangnya. Sebuah senyum sinis disunggingkan gadis itu pada Hinata untuk mengejeknya yang sekarang hanya dapat terpaku diam saja.

Jarak antara wajah mereka tinggal lima centi lagi, empat centi, tiga centi, dua centi, sa…

"He…HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Nananana…. Kalau mau menyalahkan Mai yang nggak update-update, salahkan saja para guru yang ngasih tugas keterlaluan itu ya?**

**Hm. Aku nggak punya ide mau cuap-cuap apa nih _**

**Jadi langsung aja balas review OK?**

Bluerose: itu akan diceritakan di chap 8

Azu-chan: hehehehe semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan soalnya jalan ceritanya agak beda sama prediksi Azu-chan

Azu-chan: Iya

Greenred: maaf kalau begitu soalnya diburu FF yang lain sih.

Aam Tempe: tentu saja

Guest: mmmm aku nggak akan bales reviewmu sudah capek menjelaskan berulang kali. Tapi kusampaikan ada pesan untukmu dari Hime Hoshina di review. Silahkan dibuka.

mai chan: wah nama kita sama. Maaf aku nggak bisa update kilat.

**Yang login dibalas lewat PM ya ^_^**

**Cerita spesial ^_^ **Hino Fuyuumi dan Alin Youichi

"Musik itu indah ya, sudah lama aku ingin menjadi manager seorang pemusik." Kata Alin sambil mengamati jadwal pekerjaan Shikamaru Nara yang dibawa Hino.

Hino mengangguk. "Begitulah, itu juga alasanku memilih menjadi manager Shikamaru-kun. Aku terpesona pada musik yang dimainkannya. Begitu indah dan menghanyutkan perasaan." Jawab Hino. "Tapi ada masalahnya juga sih."

"Masalah?"

"Sikap malas Shikamaru itu lho!" jawab Hino sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau tak tahu berapa kali sehari aku harus membangunkannya! Belum lagi menyuruhnya makan atau menggosok gigi agar mulutnya tidak bau rokok. Pokoknya sangat merepotkan!" cerita gadis itu panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau Alin-kun itu enak ya, Sai Uchiha-san kan orang yang sangat tenang. Pasti menyenangkan menjadi managernya."

Alin mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak juga sih. Apalagi jika kau sampai harus masuk ke kamarnya. Benar-benar mengerikan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Penuh dengan foto-foto Hinata Hyuuga. Kurasa dia sudah terobsesi dengan sepupunya yang satu itu."

Hino mengangguk mengerti. "Padahal kupikir dia lurus, tapi ternyata bengkok juga ya?"

Alin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Lalu diberikannya sebuah tiket pada Hino. "Kau tertarik pada lukisan? Kemarin 8 lukisan Sai dipajang di pameran lukisan di Tokyo Tower. Dia memberiku dua tiket."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Hino tak mengerti sambil memainkan tiketnya di tangan. "Tapi aku memang suka lukisan sih. Apalagi lukisan Sai-san juga sangat terkenal sampai manca negara kan?"

"Begitulah. Karena di keluargaku tak ada yang suka lukisan. Kau mau pergi denganku tidak? Kalau tidak sih tidak apa-apa." Kata Alin sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Hino. "Senangnyaaaaa… sudah lama aku tertarik pada seni lukis sih."

Hm, tampaknya Alin harus banyak berusaha keras agar Hino mengerti perasaannya ya?

**Spesial Story END**

**Jangan lupa Review ya ^_^**


End file.
